Fate is an Odd Thing
by Blizzard96
Summary: The Vongola have fallen into chaos at the hands of a new family. Reborn leaves the Vongola with orders to find and train the new Vongola Decimo and his guardians. Can Tsuna and his family succeed where the Ninth Boss couldn't? No pairings...yet.
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

Chapter 1: And so it begins

The Ninth Vongola boss cast one final glance at the contents of the box in front of him and sighed heavily before closing the lid. He lifted his weary eyes to the room's only other occupant. "Reborn", he said in a tired voice. "You know what to do with this." He solemnly handed the box to the hitman who seemed to hold it with reverence. "Now go", Vongola Nono said. "Before they arrive." Reborn gave a short nod to acknowledge the command and silently left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in a crappy motel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reborn sat down wearily on the cheap couch. He had arrived early this morning. He glanced at the clock which showed it was 4:00 AM. He thought back to their conversation and inwardly shuddered at how the Boss' voice, usually full of warmth and life, had sounded tired and hopeless. He spared a glance down to the box lying on the coffee table and frowned. Damn. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. But nevertheless, the Vongola had been forced to flee their hideout at the hands of that new, upstart family.

He carefully lifted the lid of the box and the six Vongola rings twinkled innocently at him. Reborn felt sick. The rings should be worn by the Boss and his guardians. Not set on a cushion in a cheap motel. Reborn lay back on the couch and cursed inwardly. What to do now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prepare yourselves for a flashback!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Reborn and the Ninth Boss were sitting at a table enjoying a nice cup of coffee and chatting amiably. Vongola Nono's lips were upturned into an open and welcoming smile while Reborn sported his trademark smirk. Now a normal person would've thought it odd to see a baby and a mafia boss chatting over coffee, but this was a fairly regular occurrence for the most powerful mafia family. Suddenly, the Boss' face turned serious. "Reborn", he said. "I want you to promise me something." Reborn's eyes grew dark as he took in his boss' change in demeanor. The Ninth Vongola boss continued, "If for whatever reason I am unable to find the next head of the family before my death, I want you to search for and train the Decimo and his guardians."_

_Though it didn't show on his face, Reborn was startled at his words. Ever the emotionless hitman, Reborn replied, "I promise Boss" while trying not to let the unease show on his face. At this, the Ninth Vongola boss seemed to relax, but Reborn could not help but to voice a concern. "How will I know that my choice will be the right one though?" Reborn said this softly, almost to himself, but the Boss still heard him._

"_Do not worry Reborn", Vongola Nono said with his smile sliding back into place. "The rings will choose their wielder." And with that, the discussion closed, even though Reborn still had doubts._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the present crappy motel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reborn was still staring at the rings. 'The rings choose their wielders? That's ridiculous', he thought, looking at them. Their colors still shone out in the dimly lit room. Reborn picked up the yellow Ring of the Sun, his element. 'Hmph.' He thought. 'And who will be wielding you? With my luck it'll be someone completely annoying and hotheaded.' (A/N Very close Reborn…) He set the ring back down. 'Well, I'll figure something out later.' He decided. And with that, Reborn closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Blizzard 96 and this is my first fanfic. Ever. So...yeah. Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but PLEASE no outright flaming! Now later in the series, a few OCs will be showing up, but they aren't the main focus and I'll try not to make them annoying. Thanks again and REVIEW! I'm begging you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering the Players part 1

Chapter 2: Gathering the Players part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some extremely sketchy room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two figures are in a room. One sits in a chair twisting the ring on his finger. The other one is kneeling on the ground before him. "So. The rings are gone?" the dark figure in the chair asked.

"Yes boss… I'm sorry!" the cowering figure replied.

"Doesn't matter." The first said, surprising the second. He smirked. "No matter how long the Vongola try and defy us, they will never succeed. Our first priority now is to get those rings. Go get Dylan!" the first figure commanded.

"Y-yes boss!" the second figure cried, and he gave one final bow before scampering out of the room. He was shocked to escape with his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where Reborn is~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reborn sighed as he strolled around outside with the rings. He couldn't stand being in the stuffy motel any longer and had decided to get some fresh air. Of course he took the rings, lest someone steal them. As an extra precaution, he had even disguised himself as an old man. Reborn didn't know why, but no one seemed to recognize him whenever he was in costume, even if his disguise was awful. The only people who had been able to recognize him had been his former student Dino and… Vongola Nono.

Reborn shook his head to clear away the awful thoughts. 'Hitmen aren't supposed to show emotion' he reminded himself. He walked for quite some time thinking before he spotted a fair in the distance. Curious, he walked towards the event.

It was huge! Striped tents, carnival games, roller coasters; the fair had everything! Reborn walked around the different stalls and felt himself smirk for the first time that day when he saw the shooting gallery. He hoisted himself up onto the stool. "Ciaossu" is all he said to the stall vendor before he transformed Leon into his gun and proceeded to pop every balloon that had been stapled to the wall. With that, he ran off while the vendor sat there, stunned at what just occured.

Temporary distraction aside, Reborn was still podering what he should do with the rings in his posession. They were like a heavy weight on both his back and his mind. Reborn was still walking through the crowd when he had an idea. Perhaps it was a foolish idea, but Vongola Nono's words came back to his mind, _'The rings choose their wielders'_. Reborn stopped for a minute and considered his words. 'Alright Boss.' He thought. 'This could end up being the worst idea of my life, but I'll leave everything up to fate.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soon afterwards~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reborn sat at a stall, still disguised as an old man. At his stall, he had an assortment of pastries, toys and jewelry. There were necklaces, bracelets, earrings and…the Vongola rings. They didn't look out of place with all the other jewelry around them, so with any luck, the carnival goers would think they were fake. Reborn was starting to grow unsure of his plan, but put his faith in his Boss' words. 'I'm sure the rings will pick the right guardians. The future of the Vongola is riding on it…'

**A/N: Two chapters in one day...Homework? What's that?... Anyways, I know, I know. A fair? Really? Come on author person, you can do better than that. Well I'm sorry you guys, it was the only idea I had when I wrote it... Don't worry, it's just an area to introduce the guardians and with any luck, I won't ever have to write about a fair again.**

**So to the person that reviewed before, thank you so infinitely much for reviewing and I'm really sorry about the page breaks, I think they're just screwed up forever... unless I magically learn how to fix them. I'm kind of what you might call "technologically challenged". It's a miracle I managed to upload it in the first place... I tried fixing them in this chapter. I really did. Sorry if it's still screwed up... *goes to emo corner***

**Anyways, as always, REVIEW! Please! I need to work on my writing skills and my English teacher probably agrees with that statement...**


	3. Chapter 3:Gathering the Players part 2

Chapter 3: Gathering the Players part 2

Reborn was starting to grow impatient. He had sold plenty of the food and toys, and even a necklace or two, but no one had even spared the Vongola rings a second glance. Were the right people not here? Where else would he go? These questions swirled around Reborn's mind as he continued manning the stand. He nearly sighed. It was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rain~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo Yamamoto! If you keep spacing out, you'll miss the bus!" Takeshi Yamamoto snapped out of his daze to glance at his friend who was waving from the bus window.

"Ha ha sorry!", he replied. He ran forward and jumped on the bus. No sooner had he got on, then the bus started to pull away from the stop. " Ha ha ha that was a close one!", he laughed. As a reward for winning their last baseball game, the entire team had the day off from practice. Yamamoto and his friends had decided to go to the local fair.

When the bus arrived, he split off from his friends saying he wanted to look at the carnival games. In truth though, he wanted to be alone to think. Yes, despite his usual cheery demeanor, Yamamoto had some very depressing thoughts. He had many friends, but was that just because he was good at sports? Did they really value their friendship with him, or did they just want to be his friend because he was popular? What if he wasn't a baseball star? With these depressing thoughts, Yamamoto wandered aimlessly through the fair. When he looked up again, he was completely lost. He turned a full circle slowly when… "Ciaossu!"

Yamamoto jumped, startled by the noise. When he focused again, he saw a stand right in front of him with an old man sitting at it. "Would you like to buy anything?", the old man asked. Yamamoto was about to decline his offer, when suddenly something jumped out to him. He walked up to the table to examine the rings that sat on a cushion. He was particularly drawn to the blue one that seemed to have a raindrop inside of it.

"How much are the rings?" Yamamoto asked. He picked up the blue one when suddenly, a bright, blue flash filled his eyes. Yamamoto could've sworn he heard the words, _"Ha ha! You are the rain guardian so you have to look out for your family! You are the one who sweeps conflict away!"_ come from the ring, but that would've been ridiculous!

He was about to set the ring down and run, when suddenly the old man said, "Actually, boy, you can have that ring for free." Yamamoto was about to protest at this generosity, but something about the old man's eyes stopped him. After thanking the man profusely, Yamamoto slipped the ring on his finger and walked away. That was certainly an interesting encounter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gokudera Hayato was in a bad mood. Not that this was surprising as he was always in a bad mood, but nevertheless, his temper had taken a downhill turn. His sister had dragged him to some stupid fair as she wanted to look for new foods that she could bake for her poison cooking techniques.

Gokudera had ditched his sister at the fair as soon as possible. As he walked, he started thinking. 'That damn old man! I can't believe he made me come here! For that matter, I can't believe the Vongola is gone… They were the strongest family! Who are those new upstarts? What's their name? Ahh…I forget. Whatever.'

Before he knew it, he too had ended up right in front of Reborn's stall, not that he knew it was Reborn behind the table. "Tch." Gokudera said. "Better find Bianchi before she poisons everyone at the fair… that is if I can stand looking at her." Gokudera suddenly felt sick at the thought of Bianchi's cooking.

Something on the old man's table glimmered in the sunlight and made Gokudera turn his head towards the old man's table. He went up for a closer look, scowl in place. Suddenly, he saw the Vongola rings sitting on the cushion. He was about to yell and reached out towards the rings, but the old man's stare froze Gokudera. It was at that moment, Gokudera realized that the legendary hitman, Reborn, was sitting there! Gokudera began apologizing profusely, when the red ring shone with light at Gokudera's touch. A voice seemed to come out of the ring, _'Tch. You're the storm guardian? Damn, the Decimo is going to be screwed.'_ Gokudera didn't know why, but the voice was pissing him off. _'Well if you're going to be the guardian, then you have to be the center of the storm. Get stronger. Don't let your family down.'_ And with that, the voice was gone and the light faded.

Reborn stared calculatingly at Gokudera and said, "Take that ring. For you, it's free." Gokudera was slightly confused as to why Reborn had just given him the Vongola storm ring for free, but decided that it was best not to argue when he saw the commanding look on Reborn's face. Bowing, he said, "I will give my life for the Vongola and I vow to protect my boss forever!" and with that, Gokudera was gone. Reborn sighed, 'This is going to be one interesting family.'


	4. Chapter 4: Gathering the Players part 3

Chapter 4: Gathering the Players part 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sun~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Onii-san, stop scaring the poor boys!" Kyoko Sasegawa yelled at her older brother with an exasperated look on her face.

"But Kyoko, I'm only inviting them to join the boxing club TO THE EXTREME!", Ryohei said. Okay more like yelled at the top of his lungs. Kyoko sighed and rolled her eyes before dragging her older brother away from the boys who were cowering in fear and covering their ears to protect themselves from Ryohei's loud voice.

"Onii-san", Kyoko said. "Hana and I are going to go get some food, but you should go to that 'test of extremeness' or whatever you said you wanted to do earlier."

"Oh you're EXTREMELY right little sister! I almost forgot about that TO THE EXTREME!" and with that, Ryohei ran off into the carnival yelling "EXTREME!" with many people staring at him. It took a while before Ryohei realized he was completely lost. "I EXTREMELY have no idea where I am!" Ryohei yelled, looking around.

"Perhaps I can help" a voice from behind Ryohei said. Ryohei turned around to see an old man sitting at a stand behind him.

"Thank you EXTREMELY much!" Ryohei said. "I EXTREMELY need to get to wherever the food is!" After he had received the directions, Ryohei found it rude to simply ask for directions and run off without even examining what the old man was selling. He may be loud and annoying sometimes, but he was taught to always be polite to others.

As he glanced over the cakes, thinking of buying one for Kyoko, he spotted the rings on the cushion. He picked one up and said, "Excuse me old man, but how much are these rings-" was all Ryohei got out before a blindingly yellow light burst out of the ring. Ryohei heard a voice say, _'You are the Guardian of the Sun! Use your power to strengthen and heal your family TO THE MAXIMUM! Don't let them down!'_ Ryohei was stunned. "Old man I EXTREMELY don't understand what just happened!"

Reborn stared at Ryohei for a while before saying, "Take the ring, free of charge. It has chosen you." Inwardly he groaned, 'I was right! This guardian is loud!'

Still confused, Ryohei ran off saying, "Thank you to the EXTREME, but I still EXTREMELY don't understand what happened!" And with that he slipped the ring on his finger before looking for his sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cloud~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoya Hibari scowled as he walked through the fair. He didn't want to be here. There were too many herbivores and they were all crowding and one think Hibari hated was CROWDING. His hands twitched towards his sides where he kept his tonfas. Hibird just had to fly off to the fair in search of food. Hibari hadn't been able to find Hibird and he'd been looking for hours! Needless to say, his patience was stretched very thin. Whoever crossed him would get bitten to death.

Suddenly, as he was walking through the stalls, glaring at everyone and generally intimidating the public, Hibari heard a small cheep. He whirled around and there was Hibird perched atop the hat of an old man running a stall. "Herbivore", Hibari said. "That is my bird."

Reborn smirked. Hibird remained on his hat. Hibari scowled and walked over to the stand. He was reaching for Hibird, who had jumped from the man's hat to the purple ring, when suddenly, the ring that Hibird had been sitting on let out a strong purple light at Hibari's touch. A voice reverberated around Hibari saying, _'Hmph. You are the cloud guardian. Protect the family and the Vongola or I'll arrest you.'_ And with that, the light and voice vanished.

Shocked, but not about to show it, Hibari pulled out his tonfas and pointed one at Reborn. "Explain what just happened, or I'll bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari threatened. Reborn just smiled at his actions.

"I'd like to see you try" came Reborn's reply. Enraged, Hibari swung his tonfa at Reborn's head, but Reborn easily caught it in one hand. "Too easy" he smirked. Not that Hibari would admit it, but he was impressed. He withdrew his tonfas. "Since I won I'm going to make a demand, you keep the ring." Reborn said. "That's not up for debate."

"I'll challenge you again…omnivore." Were Hibari's parting words before he stalked off with Hibird and the Vongola ring. Inwardly, he looked forward to another duel with the baby. (A/N yeah Hibari can see through Reborn's disguise because he's just that awesome.)

'Oh boy.' Reborn thought as he watched Hibari's retreating back. 'That one's going to be trouble.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lightning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lambo was as happy as any five year old would be at the fair. There were games, food and rides! He had come there that day with Fuuta-nii and I-pin, but when he saw something sparkle in the distance he ran off. "What is it? Whatever it is, it belongs to the great Lambo-sama!" Lambo yelled as he ran towards the source of the light.

He finally arrived at the stall where he had seen the sparkle. Reborn glanced down at Lambo with annoyance. "Are you lost?" was all Reborn asked. Lambo glanced around and saw that Fuuta and I-pin were, indeed, not with him. He started crying.

"To-le-rate~~~ WAHHHHHHH!" and then Lambo was bawling at the top of his lungs. He then proceeded to run around in circles until he bumped into the leg of the stall and fell down. "WAAAAAHHHHH!" When Lambo jolted the table, the green ring had fallen off the cushion and landed in his hair.

"You stupid cow-" started Reborn, when suddenly the ring began to glow with a bright green light. Lambo stopped crying immediately when the light flashed out.

Suddenly Lambo heard a voice, _'Thank God you stopped crying! Do you know how annoying that is? Anyways you're the lightning guardian, yada, yada, yada, so protect the family and stuff. Got it kid?'_ And with that, the voice and light were gone.

Suddenly two kids ran up to Lambo. The older boy, Fuuta said, "You can't just run off like that Lambo! We were so worried about you!" While he said this, I-pin, a little Chinese girl, nodded. Fuuta then turned to Reborn and bowed saying, "I'm so sorry for any trouble Lambo caused you!" Fuuta then noticed the ring in Lambo's hair. "Oh no! Is that yours? We'll pay for it!"

Reborn shook his head. "It's all right" Reborn ground out. "The kid can have it." Fuuta looked confused but Reborn just kept declining all offers of money and eventually the kids left. Reborn buried his head in his hands. "I really don't like that one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mist~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah-ahm… please stop pushing. S-stop please!" A girl, about age 16 was getting shoved around by a crowd. "Er… stop! Please stop pushing! Mukuro-sama! Help!" Her pleas were not heard and she was shoved to the ground, "Kyaaaa!" Chrome almost started crying. Suddenly, a kid around age 10 appeared in front of her, flanked by two other boys.

"Who are you?" he asked in a rude tone.

"Can't you tell?" one the other boys said. "She's a freak! Just look at her eyepatch!" he said one of the others.

"Why don't you talk? Say something freak!" chimed in the third boy. At this point, Chrome's eye burned with anger and sadness. A fat woman in a dress came up to the boys.

"Jimmy! Don't involve yourself or your friends with those types of people!" and the rude mother dragged the three kids away from Chrome while shooting her a dirty look. Chrome curled up into a ball. Why were they so mean? They didn't know all that happened to her. How could they judge her? Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"M-Murkuro-sama!" Chrome blushed at his unexpected prescence.

"Ku fu fu fu fu… don't listen to them Chrome. They don't live in our world." Mukuro said, giving the lady and her sons a disdainful look. He offered her his hand and she got up. They started walking around the fair again. Chrome saw some jewelry out of the corner of her eye and headed towards Reborn's table. She looked through the bracelets and necklaces when suddenly an indigo colored ring jumped out at her. She picked it up and slid it on her finger.

"Mukuro-sama! Look! Isn't it beautiful?" Chrome asked as she held it up to him. Mukuro just smiled and reached out to touch the ring. As soon as his finger touched it, an indigo light surrounded him and Chrome and they heard a voice.

_'Nu fu fu fu fu. You are both the guardians of the mist. How strange. Fulfill my ambition and make the Vongola strong.'_ The voice and light disappeared. Mukuro scowled.

"Come Chrome. We are not getting involved in the mafia." Mukuro said. His hatred for the mafia was as strong as ever.

"Really? It seems you are already involved." Reborn smirked. "Look" Mukuro glanced down at Chrome who had a panicked look on her face.

"M-Mukuro-sama! It won't come off!" Chrome said as she desperately tried to remove the ring from her finger.

"What?!" Mukuro tore his eyes from Reborn's and looked at the ring. It didn't budge an inch. No illusions he produced could move it at all. He turned back to Reborn, his mismatched eyes flashing. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"If I had to guess, you just got unlucky. That ring harbors the spirit of one of the most stubborn guardians. I'll put it into teenager terms just for you. You're screwed." Reborn said in a sarcastic tone and smirked.

"Chrome we are going home and getting that ring off your finger!" With that, Mukuro stormed off, dragging Chrome by the wrist.

"Y-yes Mukuro-sama!" Chrome sputtered as she was pulled away.

Reborn looked after them. "He has an odd tactic… Daemon Spade" Reborn just shook his head at the thought of the first Mist guardian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sky~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna sighed as he walked behind the other boys at the fair. Their class had decided that they would all go to the fair this weekend and it was mandatory that everyone go. Something about school spirit or some other crap. As much as no one wanted Tsuna there, he was part of the class and they had to make him go too. Of course, "Dame-Tsuna" just ended up carrying everyone else's belongings as they left to go play games and go on rollercoasters.

Tsuna finally got tired of carting around all their stuff and sat on the ground. 'I hate my class. I hate that I can't do anything. Why am I so useless?' Tsuna thought as he was sitting. The sun was setting in the sky and the fair would be over soon. As his eyes absentmindedly roamed the vendor's stalls, his eyes landed on a burning orange ring. Curious, he walked over to the vendor's stall. The old man appeared to be asleep, as a large snot bubble was coming out his nose. Tsuna decided that he was just going to look at the man's merchandise, but he could not stop himself from reaching towards the ring.

Suddenly, he was flipped on his back by the old man. Reborn had just been pretending to be asleep. "Trying to steal my goods?" Reborn asked in a dangerous voice.

"No way! I promise I wasn't trying to steal them! I just wanted to look at them! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Tsuna shrieked as he proceeded to bow and apologize profusely. Reborn looked at him. He looked so…weak.

Reborn was snapped out of his thoughts as Tsuna stood up. "I just wanted to look at this ring!" Tsuna said, pointing at the sky ring. It was very interesting so I just wanted to examine it closer!" Tsuna's fingers touched the ring's surface and a bright orange light shone out. Suddenly, Tsuna heard a voice.

_'You are the Sky, Vongola Decimo! We've waited so long for you! To think my Vongola family has survived ten generations… Erm. Anyways… You are now the boss of the Vongola. Protect your family at all costs and they will protect you. The road will be hard and you will have many responsibilities, but I know you can overcome them! I wish you luck Decimo!'_

Tsuna was going into a state of shock. "HIIIEEEE! What just happened?! The ring spoke! And it said I was a mafia boss! And what-?" Tsuna was cut off as Reborn ditched his disguise and planted a flying kick in Tsuna's face.

"Stop yelling Dame-Tsuna. You are now the Tenth boss of the Vongola. Now we need to find your guardians and make you less…wimpy." Reborn stated.

"That's rude!" Tsuna protested.

"Good. It was supposed to be." Reborn said. Tsuna was about to protest again when Reborn transformed Leon into a gun and pointed it at Tsuna's head. "Stop whining. Now I'm going to your place and we'll find your guardians tomorrow."

"W-what do you mean you're going to my place? I don't even know who you are!" Tsuna yelled.

"I am Reborn. Number one hitman and your tutor. Now hurry up Dame-Tsuna. I'm sure you don't want to get shot today."

"HIIIEE! Alright I'm going!" Tsuna screamed as he ran home followed by Reborn who shot bullets at him the whole way. And thus a new chapter in the Vongola family began.

**A/N: Introducing...the rest of the guardians! :D *throws confetti* Yeah so Reborn already knows Tsuna's and the rest of the guardians's names cuz he's awesome like that. *in reality is too lazy to come up with an explanation* Uhm...yeah. **

**The characters may be different a little in this story. For example, Mukuro and Chrome live together in an apartment after they had to spend a year in Vendicare prison. That's why Mukuro doesn't want to get involved with the mafia and they're trying to fly low under the radar. Please bear with any differences between this fanfic and the manga/anime... I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible, but it won't be 100%**

**So, as always, I'm asking (read: begging) you all to review! Like I said in the first chapter, constructive criticism is appreciated, but no outright flaming! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Rain

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to do this… *emo corner* Anyways, I don't own KHR or any of the characters. Well I guess I do own the OCs that'll be showing up in the next few chapters…**

Chapter 5: Meeting the Rain

~~~~~~~~~~~~The same uber sketchy room from before~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man on the throne glared at his subordinates. "The Vongola rings have been given to the guardians. It is unfortunate, but it is only a minor setback. I'm counting on all of you. Get me those rings."

"Certainly boss!" said a voice. The figure then turned to the other occupants in the room, "Hey guys, guess what? I got a new guitar yesterday!" The figure then proceeded to ramble on about his awesome new guitar and then the strings and then different chords, etc., etc. while the other family members rolled their eyes.

"If I get them, do I get food?" Another asked, tired of the first figure's impassioned ranting.

"I wonder if they play Pokemon!" a childish voice chimed in.

"More lab rats~" exclaimed yet another, an excited expression on their face.

"I don't like fighting… can't we talk to them instead?" muttered a different subordinate who glanced down at their feet.

"Do we have to fight together, or should we attack individually?" a hopeful voice added to the conversation. At this point the boss, aka: the one in the chair, was getting irritated.

"I don't care! Just get the rings!" he roared, his already small amount of patience gone. As his subordinates ran out of the room, he left as well to get some Advil. His subordinates could be a pain in the neck sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Tsuna's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna woke up that morning when a one ton mallet hit him on the head. "OWW! What the-?" was all he got out before he was also kicked in the gut.

"Get up Dame-Tsuna. You need to go meet your guardians today." Reborn stated. Tsuna rolled out of bed muttering about demonic tutors who make people work on school break. Tsuna quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Reborn was already at the table chatting with Tsuna's mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback to the day before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tsuna arrived home from the fair, sweating from the constant dodging of Reborn's bullets. He collapsed on the floor while Reborn jumped over him. Nana Sawada, Tsuna's mother, was confused at first, but when Reborn explained that he would be tutoring Tsuna, she nearly jumped for joy. If Tsuna hadn't already passed out, he would've groaned at how gullible his mother was._

_Later that evening, after Tsuna had gotten ready for bed, Reborn told him about the guardians that had received the rings. Recognition flashed across Tsuna's face when he heard Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera described. Tsuna nearly jumped out the window when he learned that he had to talk to Hibari, and Tsuna tilted his head in confusion when he heard Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo's names. He would have to confront people he didn't even know? Being a mafia boss is so demanding…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had just finished breakfast when Reborn dragged Tsuna out of the house to Yamamoto's sushi bar. Tsuna gulped nervously when he entered, not wanting to attempt to talk to the most popular guy at school. Would Yamamoto even know who he was? He was a baseball star while Tsuna…was just "Dame-Tsuna". The no-good waste of space he'd been since elementary school. Tsuna was on the verge of pulling his hair out when Reborn whacked him on the back of the head. "Go Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said. He caused Tsuna to stumble into Yamamoto.

"HIIIIEEE! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna, yelled. He bent down to help Yamamoto pick up the plates he'd been carrying. "I'll pay for everything that broke! I'm sorry!"

"Hahaha that's no problem! I drop plates all the time!" Yamamoto said with a smile. "You're…Tsuna. Right?" he asked.

"Ah…yes." Tsuna replied hesitantly.

"Well it's good to see you out of school! Not many students come here." Yamamoto said, still smiling.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said as he entered the bar. He looked at Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna, you were in here for two minutes and you already broke something."

"Oh you look familiar!" Yamamoto exclaimed, looking at Reborn. "Are you by any chance related to this old guy I saw at the fair yesterday? He looks kind of like you!" Tsuna sweatdropped at this, but let it go.

"That was my uncle." Reborn lied smoothly. "By the way, Tsuna was wondering if you would become one of his guardians. You already have the ring." At this, Yamamoto glanced down at his right hand where the blue ring was.

"That's what this is for? And what do I have to guard?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'll put this in simple terms." Reborn stated. "Tsuna is the next mafia boss of the Vongola family and we need you to be his rain guardian. You fight for him and he fights for you."

"He fights for…me?" Yamamoto said quietly, almost to himself. Then his expression cleared. "Oh this is some kind of game, right? That sounds interesting!"

Tsuna sweatdropped, but didn't want to scare Yamamoto away and went along with it. "Of course Yamamoto-kun. I'm supposed to fight for everyone in my family. You and all my other guardians…though I have yet to meet all of them." Yamamoto looked at the ground. When was the last time someone wanted to be his friend, not because he was popular, but because they wanted to know Yamamoto as a person? "Although I understand if you don't want to be my guardian because I'm so useless! I don't want to force you-" Tsuna started.

"I'll be your guardian. Besides, this game sounds fun!" Yamamoto said suddenly. Tsuna looked surprised and Yamamoto grinned. "I look forward to fighting with you both!" Yamamoto said causing Tsuna to sweatdrop again.

For the rest Yamamoto's shift, he and Tsuna talked until it was over. It was still the afternoon, so Yamamoto and Tsuna decided to walk around the neighborhood. They had got along very well and were on their way to becoming best friends. They chatted about things as serious as the mafia they were now entangled in, though Yamamoto still thought it was a game, and things as trivial as baseball. They talked until it was almost dinner time and Yamamoto said that he had to return home for the dinner rush. As they were walking back towards the sushi bar, Tsuna bumped into a kid from school. As he looked up, he saw it was none other than Gokudera Hayato…

**A/N: And introducing Yamamoto! *applause* He's an odd character to write for... Sometimes he's serious and others, he's all smiles. I'm not going to lie, I struggled with this chapter (You can probably tell by my crappy ending)**

**Now addressing questions that you guys have, Gokudera is in Japan because he got fed up with everyone in his family looking down on him. He moved to Japan and, not about to leave her darling brother alone, Bianchi followed him. (Poor, poor Gokudera...)**

**Why are Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo all together in Japan? Well, Fuuta was running from other families who wanted to use his ranking ability. Out of options, he turned to the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon. Fon generously took him in and that's how Fuuta and I-pin met. Lambo was trying to prove his "amazing assasination abilities" to his family and he decided to do that by attempting to kill an Arcobaleno. (good thing it was Fon and not Colonello, Lal, Mammon or *shudders* Verde...) Lambo obviously failed and kept returning to challenge Fon every single day for a month. (Fon entertained his attempts because 1. He could teach I-pin by defeating Lambo and 2. Lambo's only five.) Eventually Lambo gave up, but he became good friends with I-pin and Fuuta. They were at the fair because Fon believed that they should all have the chance at a normal childhood, even if only for a day. *came up with this off the top of my head***

**Mukuro and Chrome's past will be talked about more and a future chapter so please be patient! I promise I have this part planned.**

**Onto the "new upstart family". One of the members will appear in the next chapter. I'm going to tell you that all the family members of the rival family are OCs (or at least I intended them to be. Dylan acts like Black Star to an extent...) so I'm sorry if you were expecting the Millefore or the Shimon or something like that... I promise I'll try to make them interesting.**

**Wow. Okay, long author note. How did I post so many chapters so fast? I'd actually typed out most of the story already before I got a account... Anyways, PLEASE review! It motivates me so much...**


	6. Chapter 6: Challenge of the Storm part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the characters in it. I guess I own my OC, Dylan...**

Chapter 6: Challenge of the Storm part 1

Gokudera growled when someone ran into him. "Watch where you're going." He muttered, not bothering to spare a glance at the person who crashed into him, and continued on his way home. He was stopped abruptly when Tsuna grabbed his sleeve. Gokudera turned around to glare at him.

"HIIIIIEEEE! I'm sorry!" Tsuna shrieked, intimidated by his expression. "I-It's just… i-is your name Gokudera?"

"What's it to you?" Gokudera growled. Suddenly, he noticed the ring on Tsuna's finger. He grabbed Tsuna's wrist. "Is that the Sky ring?" Gokudera asked in shock.

"Indeed it is." Reborn said, materializing out of nowhere. "Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo and that boy," Reborn pointed to Yamamoto, who waved, "Is the rain guardian." Gokudera got an angry look on his face.

"I said I would follow the Decimo, but he can't possibly be the Decimo! He's too weak." Gokudera yelled looking at Tsuna. "I refuse to follow someone so pathetic!" And with that, Gokudera stormed off.

Reborn watched him as he walked away. "That boy is too hard headed and hard hearted for his own good." He murmured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The break had ended and it was back to school as per usual. Tsuna groaned. Going back to school meant facing Gokudera who was convinced that Tsuna was a waste of space, and perhaps he was right. As he walked to school, Tsuna met up with Yamamoto and they began chatting again. Yamamoto's company was welcome as Tsuna didn't have any friends at school. They even managed to arrive early and avoided getting "bitten to death" by the school's prefect and head of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna shuddered at the thought of attempting to convince Hibari to be his guardian.

Once in class, Tsuna glanced over to the desk next to him. Gokudera glared back. Tsuna slumped low in his seat. 'How can I prove to Gokudera that I'm the next Decimo? Even I don't entirely understand why I have this position…' Tsuna thought. He sighed heavily causing the teacher to turn around from his lesson and glare at him.

"Mr. Sawada, are we boring you?" the teacher asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Hiiee, er no! I'm sorry sensei!" Tsuna stuttered while his classmates snickered. A few of them muttered to each other, probably about how pathetic Tsuna was. Tsuna let his head fall forward onto the desk. It was going to be a very bad day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamamoto had to leave for baseball practice, so he said goodbye to Tsuna and headed towards the locker room to go change. Tsuna was disappointed that he could no longer talk to Yamamoto, but decided to head home anyways. On his way back, his path was blocked by a scowling Gokudera.

"You aren't fit to be my boss!" Gokudera snarled, "So if I get rid of you, I'll be able to find someone stronger! Die!" And with that, many sticks of dynamite were tossed in Tsuna's direction.

It was only because of Reborn shooting at him every day that Tsuna managed to stay alive, not that he would ever tell Reborn that. If he did, he could be sure that his "training regimine" would double. And so Tsuna was dodging and jumping and basically trying very hard to avoid Gokudera's boom sticks. "Grrrr… Die already! Double bombs!" Gokudera yelled, throwing even more dynamite.

Absentmindedly, Tsuna wondered how on earth Gokudera kept so much dynamite on his person. 'He can't keep it all in his jacket… or shirt… and he doesn't have his school bag… agh this isn't the time to be thinking about this!' Tsuna mentally screamed. 'How do I stop him?' Tsuna was saved from answering when a giant amplifier landed in front of him. "What the he-?" started Tsuna.

The amp for some reason cracked the pavement of the road, when it should been smashed itself. Strange red flames flickered around the amp. Even Gokudera was stunned by the sudden appearance of it and his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth. 'What the hell is an amplifier doing falling out of the sky? Was a plane carrying it? Then it should be smashed to pieces! And what are those strange red flames?' Gokudera wondered.

His thoughts were cut short when suddenly, a teenager fell from the sky and landed on top of the amp. "AHAHAHA! Dylan has arrived!" the teen yelled, a cocky grin on his face. He whipped around and pointed his finger directly at Tsuna. "Prepare to die Vongola Decimo!"

**A/N: So Gokudera finally makes an appearance and so does my first OC, Dylan! Is it weird to really like my own OC? Dylan just makes me laugh sometimes. I think he has a mind of his own... If you hate him, I'm sorry. Like I've said before, I'll try not to make my OCs too obnoxious... bear with it please...**

**Gokudera will eventually come around, don't worry. Also, I'm going to be introducing the guardian's weapons a little differently in this fanfic. I hate having to go through all the introductory stuff, so I'll be giving them their upgraded weapons as soon as humanly possible so they can kick some butt. I'm kind of skipping the "REBORN! DO (insert action here) WITH MY DYING WILL!" *cue stripping* part of the story, sorry!**

**You know the drill, REVIEW PLEASE! It brings me joy.**


	7. Chapter 7: Challenge of the Storm part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters, but I do own Dylan! :D**

Chapter 7: Challenge of the Storm part 2

Tsuna tried. He did. He tried very hard to take in the insanity that just happened. At first he had been fighting with his storm guardian who didn't accept him, and all of a sudden, some random guy dropped a magically unbreakable amp in between them and was now posing like he was king of the world. It really was not making sense. (A/N If you don't care what Dylan looks like, I suggest you skip the next paragraph)

The teen, Dylan apparently, had blonde hair streaked with a variety of colors, reds, blues and greens, and blue sunglasses. He had multiple piercings in his ears, lips nose and a stud on his tongue. He wore a short sleeved shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. Numerous bracelets circled his wrists and he had lots of rings on his fingers. Tsuna swore he saw a ring that looked like the storm ring on Gokudera's hand, but couldn't be sure. Dylan had a tattoo of a snake circling his bicep as well. Multiple chains hung from his ripped jeans and his boots looked ready to bust someone's head open. In short, he looked like he just came from a rock concert.

"WHAT'S UP VONGOLA?" Dylan yelled. Gokudera and Tsuna were forced to cover their ears to stop their eardrums from exploding. His noise level could rival Ryohei's. Dylan got down from the amp and smirked. "The name's Dylan and I'm the storm guardian of the Sfida family! I've come for your rings! And I suggest you don't resist…"

"The Sfida family?" Gokudera exclaimed. "You're the ones that took down Vongola headquarters! Like hell I'm giving my ring to you!" Gokudera then threw hundreds of bombs into the air over Dylan's head.

Dylan kept smirking and dodged them all. "What the hell's with this guy's speed?" Gokudera yelled, thoroughly irritatated. "Rrrgh Double bombs!" and more explosives filled the air. Despite the numerous detonations near his head, Dylan remained untouched. In fact, he looked bored. This only served to piss Gokudera off even more.

"My turn!" Dylan yelled and he summoned… a microphone coated in red flames.

Gokudera couldn't help but laugh. "What're you going to do with that? Sing at me?" he jeered.

"Kind of…" came Dylan's reply. "Are you READY?" When he yelled the last word into the microphone, the sound seemed to turn into a powerful blast that blew both Gokudera and Tsuna's clothes and hair backwards.

"The hell is up with his mic?" Gokudera yelled over the constant blasting coming from Dylan yelling into his microphone. "Arrgh I'm sick of this! Rocket bombs!" The dynamite sticks with boosters attached to the back shot towards Dylan.

"Whoops!" the rocker said as he dodged, the bombs sailing past harmlessly. "I guess I'll have to get serious! Guitar!" Suddenly his microphone vanished and he was holding a guitar with a flame design on it. (A/N: yup. That's the new guitar he was talking about in the previous chapter...) As soon as he struck a chord a giant blast flew toward Gokudera. (A/N For those of you having trouble imagining Dylan's weapons, think of it like that ghost rocker chick in Danny Phantom)

'Damn!' Gokudera thought. 'I have to dodge! Why won't my feet move?! Move!' Suddenly Gokudera was tackled out of the path of the blast. 'What hit me?' He thought.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna was standing over him, worry evident on his face. "Please say something!"

"Y-you saved me? Even though I tried to kill you? Why?!" came Gokudera's startled reply.

"Eh? Well Gokudera-kun is my friend and guardian. I will fight for my family." Tsuna answered.

Gokudera was stunned. And then, "I owe you my life! I'll protect you forever Juudaime!"

"Aww. Isn't that touching?" Came Dylan's voice, sounding irritated. "Did you forget something? Ignoring me is NOT COOL!" And Dylan let loose another sonic blast, forcing both Gokudera and Tsuna to dodge.

'Why can't I do anything to protect us?' Thought Tsuna. 'I don't want to be useless!' Suddenly, Tsuna's ring let a blinding glow that completely covered his body. _'Tsuna. I will help you'_ came the voice from earlier when he got his ring. On his hands appeared two gloves made of leather and metal with the Vongola crest on the backs. His eyes changed from brown to sunset orange and a Dying Will flame appeared on his head. With this new weapon, Tsuna rushed forward to engage Dylan in battle.

Gokudera looked on in admiration. 'Juudaime's so strong…I want to be strong too! Maybe that's what my ring was talking about…'

'_You finally get it, you stupid hot head.' Said the voice from within the ring. 'I'm giving you something that's precious to me, so don't SCREW UP!'_

"Sistema C.A.I and G's Archery!" yelled Gokudera. Giant storm shields deflected Dylan's sonic blast attacks and a skull themed cross bow gun appeared on his right arm. "I will defeat you!"

Dylan was becoming frustrated. "Just die already! Drums!" His guitar vanished and he was holding two drumsticks engulfed in storm flames. With ease, he spun them around in his fingers and hurled them like knives, however Gokudera's Sistema C.A.I negated his loaded his gun with sun bullets while Tsuna kept attempting to punch Dylan with his sky flame fueled punches and kicks.

Despite Dylan flinging his countless drumsticks at the duo, they wouldn't give up. 'Ugh... This isn't working! Am I not strong enough yet? The Vongola truly is a powerful family! I have to warn the others...' Dylan thought. One of his drumsticks whizzed by Gokudera's head and demolished a tree behind him. Gokudera reloaded his gun with storm bullets in retaliation.

Dylan quickly realized he was fighting a losing battle. "Grrr… I'll have to retreat… but there will be a next time!" Dylan warned. "Trumpet!" His drumsticks disappeared and a trumpet appeared in his hands. He raised it to his lips and blasted a note that knocked both Tsuna and Gokudera off their feet and made their ears ring. By the time they had reoriented themselves, Dylan was holding what appeared to be a conductor's wand. He slashed it through the air and seemed to make a tear in space which he disappeared through. The tear sealed up leaving Gokudera and Tsuna lying on the street with no evidence that the battle ever happened. Well, except for the amp that was still lying on the pavement.

**A/N: And that's Dylan... Wow, I suck at fight scenes... Sorry you had to suffer through that... Urgh, the weapon introductions are so rushed... but I didn't want to take forever for them to get their weapons! Sorry! Anyways, the upstart family now has a name: the Sfida! "Sfida" means "challenge" in Italian according to google translate *doesn't know Italian and is lazy* So what do you think of my OC? He's pretty weird, huh? There's a short description of him here:**

**Name: Dylan  
****Age: 17  
Family: Sfida  
Element: Storm  
****Weapons: Various instruments that emit sonic blasts  
****Strengths: Adaptability, Being loud XD  
Weaknesses: Stubborn, rash; always rushes into things without much planning... He's not stupid, but he doesn't always make good decisions.  
Likes: Music  
Dislikes: Being ignored**

**For those of you wondering their ages: Tsuna, Gokudera, Chrome and Yamamoto are all 16. Mukuro and Hibari are 18. Ryohei is 17. Lambo and I-pin probably should be seven, but I mentioned in an earlier chapter that they were 5... *sweatdrops* feel free to imagine them as seven year olds with the maturity of five year olds... Fuuta is about 9. I'm sorry if their ages don't match up to what they are in the anime/manga...**

**So today I got my wisdom teeth removed, so I edited this entire chapter with a wad of gauze in my mouth and an ice pack thing on my head... fun stuff. So if in this chapter or any chapters that follow you see half delirious ranting randomly in it, you know why... *excuses, excuses...***

**As per usual, I'm asking you to REVIEW because I want to know your take on the new family and my first OC. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed! I really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Energetic Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters...**

Chapter 8: The Energetic Sun

Life had gotten better for Tsuna once Gokudera accepted him as the Decimo. In fact, Gokudera began hanging out with him and Yamamoto when they headed up to the rooftop for lunch. Some might even say Gokudera was a little... too willing to serve. He was always nice to have a conversation with, but Gokudera also seemed to wait on him hand and foot. Sure it was flattering, but it was also a little creepy.

Despite the attack by the Sfida family storm guardian, things quickly settled into a routine. Of course Tsuna was still stressing over the idea of a rival family out for blood, but it got shoved to the back of his mind as he scrambled to keep up with all the homework he was receiving. However, one day, things took another turn. As Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were walking from school to Tsuna's house to study for the next day's test, they were stopped by Ryohei Sasegawa.

"You three should join the school's boxing club TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. Now this was not an odd occurrence as he was always trying to recruit followers for the boxing club, you could often hear him recruiting others by the school gates, but it was different this time as Tsuna saw the yellow Sun ring on Ryohei's finger.

"Er…Sasegawa-senpai," Tsuna started. "About that ring…"

"Oh this? I got it from this EXTREMELY nice old man who gave me directions at the fair!" Ryohei exclaimed. "It EXTREMELY appears to have a sun in it, but I don't understand what it means TO THE EXTREME! Also, this EXTREMELY weird voice came out of it when I touched it for the first time!" This got all of their attention.

"Senpai, did you happen to hear a voice that sounded…I guess calming is the only word to describe it…" Yamamoto asked while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Wait a minute baseball freak, the voice was nowhere near calming! It was rude and temperamental and made me want to punch whoever was speaking!" argued Gokudera.

"Oh well the voice I heard was loud and determined TO THE EXTREME!" exclaimed Ryohei.

"U-um I think it was just very…relaxed and hopeful," said Tsuna. All of them looked at each other. Was it possible that there were different voices from their rings? That was impossible...right? This thought immediately left their minds when Ryohei turned to Tsuna.

"Well are you going to EXTREMELY tell me what the ring means then Sawada?" Ryohei finally asked Tsuna.

"Oh I'm sorry! My ring means that I'm the next leader, at least I'm supposed to be, of the Vongola famiglia, a mafia family. Your ring means you're the sun guardian… Gokudera is the storm and Yamamoto is the rain…" Tsuna explained. "But don't think that you have to be my guardian! You really don't…"

"EXTREME! I'll protect you Sawada! I can't let my kouhai get injured! In fact, you can call me 'onii-san' TO THE EXTREME!" Said Ryohei with a huge grin on his face while Tsuna and Gokudera sweatdropped. Yamamoto just laughed at his friend's expressions and senpai's enthusiasm. And that is how Ryohei Sasegawa joined the family. It certainly wasn't quiet after this new addition to the family...

**A/N: Hey guys! Man I love Ryohei, it's just awkward writing for him. He seems like such a straightfoward character, but for some reason I really struggled with this... Maybe I'm losing my touch. Or maybe it's the painkillers. One of the two...**

**Hahaha so the guardians are finally suspicious of the voices. I know that I already mentioned who the voices are, but I think I'll keep the guardians in the dark for a little longer... It's more fun that way. I'm so mean to them...**

**This is a little spoiler for the next chapter, but an OC will be showing up... oh yes, here come the Sfida! Okay, okay, not all the Sfida, just one new member, but still! Look forward to it! By the way, what are your opinions on the Sfida? I really want to know...**

**And here's the part where I ask, nay beg!, you all to review! I repeat what I said before: Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no outright flaming! Thanks! :D I really am grateful to those who reviewed so far! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Sfida Guardian

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters. I do own the OCs though...**

Chapter 9: The Next Sfida Guardian

Bonding with Ryohei was certainly 'extreme'. Too extreme. Every morning, Ryohei would stop by Tsuna's house to see if he wanted to do some 'EXTREME training' which consisted of running for 3 miles. Tsuna was, of course, forced to participate by Reborn as it would improve his endurance and strengthen his relationship with his guardian. At least, that's what Reborn said.

Not about to leave his precious Juudaime alone with the senpai he dubbed 'turf top', Gokudera started accompanying Tsuna and Ryohei on their morning runs. Eventually, even Yamamoto joined in because it was fun talking to everyone, even Gokudera who did nothing but insult him, and it helped him get faster for baseball.

One of these mornings, Tsuna was jogging through the park with Yamamoto and Ryohei. Gokudera stayed (read: was trapped) at home with his sister Bianchi. He had made the unfortunate mistake of eating one of his sister's cookies and had a nasty reaction. Therefore, he was absent from school for two days with "the flu".

Anyways, the trio was jogging through the park when Tsuna suddenly tripped over something large lying on the path. Now, even though Tsuna was a naturally clumsy person, it would be impressive if he managed to trip over thin air.

"Owww…" Tsuna sat up and checked his body for injuries. When he found it was just a few scrapes, he sighed in relief. 'But what on earth did I trip over' Tsuna wondered and twisting around he saw… a teenager. Under a mountain of food wrappers. Tsuna sweatdropped. 'What is he doing sleeping in the middle of the park? Did he eat all of that food himself?'

Yamamoto and Ryohei had just jogged back to Tsuna when the realized he wasn't with them. "Oi Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah." Tsuna replied "I just tripped over…this guy." Tsuna went over and poked the teen in the shoulder. "u-um excuse me! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked the teen.

The teen groaned and opened one bleary eye. "Five more minutes." And rolled over while all three guardians sweatdropped.

Tsuna tried again, "U-um you'll catch a cold if you continue sleeping on the ground like this…" The teen groaned again and finally sat up.

"Wh-where am I?" the teen yawned.

"Ah… you're in the park. Can you tell us your name so we can take you home?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto looked amused by the situation while Ryohei just looked confused.

The teen looked directly at Tsuna, "My name is Josh." He said with and air of indifference.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Josh… My name is Tsuna and this is Yamamoto and Ryohei…" Tsuna trailed off as Josh's eyes widened at their names.

"Wait. Did you say your name was Tsuna?" Josh inquired.

"Er…yes?" Tsuna replied while little alarm bells and red flags started going off inside his head. Even Yamamoto and Ryohei looked apprehensive at Josh's sudden change in demeanor and they assumed fighting positions. Josh abruptly stood up, startling Tsuna.

"If you are truly Tsuna" he said in a flat monotone, "Then I have orders to kill you."

**A/N: Second OC! Introducing the next Sfida guardian, Josh! *crickets* w-well I like him. He'll be showing up in the next few chapters so I'm sorry if you don't like him...**

**Anyways, to those of you who are wondering when the other guardians (stupid cow, Mr."I'll bite you to death" and the Pinapple twins) are going to show up, please hold on! They will be coming, just a little later... I didn't forget about them!**

**And so, PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews... And thanks to everyone who already took the time to review! You guys are awesome! :D**


	10. Chapter 10:From the Past, For the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters. I do own Josh though...**

Chapter 10: Gifts from the Past, Friends for the Future

Tsuna wondered how his life had gotten so weird but, after all this nonsense about becoming a mafia boss and having guardians, nothing seemed to faze him anymore. At least, that's what he thought before some random teenager sleeping in the middle of the road woke up and said he had to kill him. (A/N If you don't care what Josh looks like, skip the next paragraph)

Josh looked exactly like a normal teenager. He was wearing a blue jacket, plain white shirt and tan cargo pants. He wore beat up, black sneakers on his feet and the only jewelry Tsuna saw on him was the dog tag around Josh's neck and a blue ring on his right hand. He looked tired as well and his dark black hair was messed up. He obviously hadn't been sleeping well as there were dark bags under his eyes. Also, despite all the food wrappers around him, Josh didn't look like there was an ounce of fat on him and was skinny as a twig.

Josh regarded Tsuna calmly. Then, he surprised everyone, including Tsuna by sticking out his right hand. "I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Josh and I'm the Sfida rain guardian. How do you do, Vongola Decimo?" Tsuna, though taken aback at first, hesitantly reached out his hand to shake Josh's. No matter how deadly the other teen may be, Nana had drilled manners into her son so deeply that he would probably shake hands with the devil himself.

"It's nice to meet you Josh," said Tsuna warily. "Is my death really necessary for whatever ends your family is trying to achieve?"

"Technically no…" Josh stated, letting go of Tsuna's hand, his dark eyes staring apathetically at Tsuna. "What we really want are the Vongola rings your family possesses. Give us those, and we'll leave you alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Tsuna said going into HDWM. "For starters the ring chose me, and secondly, Reborn would kill me if I gave them up. You see, I'd be screwed either way."

"That's very unfortunate Tsuna." Josh said as he got into fighting position.

By now, Yamamoto and Ryohei realized that shit's about to get real fast. Yamamoto brought out the baseball bat he was given by Reborn and with a quick swing it transformed into a lethal katana. Ryohei immediately dropped into his boxing position and got a serious gleam in his eyes. Tsuna stood defensively. What would this guardian be able to do?

"If I get a ring," Josh muttered "Boss better give me some gourmet food." With that, Josh's hands shimmered and were suddenly encased by rain flames. The flames hardened until it was like he was wearing gloves, except they had wickedly curved claws at the end of each finger. "Are you ready guardians?" Josh asked in a low tone. Then he charged.

Yamamoto barely dodged the first swipe, just managing to fend Josh's claws off with his sword. The teen's power was incredible! However, Josh was forced to break the standoff and jump to the side to avoid Ryohei's fists.

"EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei as he ducked under Josh's swipes. "How's this?!" he yelled, punching Josh in the gut. Josh stumbled backwards, grunting.

"Don't take your eyes off me." Tsuna said in a calm voice and Josh had to dive to side to dodge Tsuna's aerial attack.

"Three on one so isn't fair…" Josh complained. "I'm going to have to go all out and it isn't even 7:00 AM…" Josh seemed to concentrate and rain flames erupted out all over his body and hardened into a kind of armor. His attacks then sped up. Neither Yamamoto nor Ryohei could keep up with him and even Tsuna looked like he was having trouble, but he fended off Josh as best he could.

'I can't even protect my little brother' Ryohei thought, frustrated with himself. 'he's being forced protect me! This so isn't extreme! I want to be stronger!' Ryohei's Vongola Sun ring shone with light.

_'Do you desire to protect your family? Then I give you this. Become strong and fight TO THE MAXIMUM!' _Said the voice in the ring. Suddenly Ryohei was enveloped in a bright light and when it cleared, he was wearing full boxing gear.

"KNUCKLE'S MAXIMUM BREAK!" Ryohei yelled. When he looked back towards the fight, Josh's moves seemed to have slowed down, or perhaps he was just moving faster, Ryohei wasn't really sure. Whatever the reason, he realized that he could fight for his family. "EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as ran back into the fight.

'Wow senpai sure seems fired up hahaha…' Yamamoto thought. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he could do something, ANYTHING, he felt useless in this battle. He glared at Josh. How come Josh was so far beyond his level? They were both rain guardians, right? 'I don't want him to hurt senpai and Tsuna! I want to protect them!'

_'Hahaha I know you hate violence, I do as well, but there are times when you must protect. I leave you a gift to protect the things you hold dear. Now go, rain guardian!' _

"Asari Ugetsu's Four Irregular Swords!" Yamamoto called out. Suddenly, not only was he holding a katana, but also three shorter swords. He dashed back towards the fight. 'Now I'll show him the true power of the undefeatable sword technique, Shigure Soen Ryu!'

Josh knew he couldn't hold out much longer against all three of them. His flames were already starting to fade and he was slowing down at an alarming rate. 'The price of this armor,' he thought bitterly, 'is that it doesn't last… Damn. I don't have any more energy.' The rest of his flames flickered out and Josh braced himself for the final blow. But it never came.

Josh looked up. Tsuna was staring at him, still in HDWM. "I don't want to hurt you." Tsuna said. Josh could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear it in his voice. "Please, surrender." Yamamoto and Ryohei stood at Tsuna's side, weapons lowered, but still on guard.

Josh cringed at his tone. He looked up with confusion evident in his eyes. "Why? Why don't you just kill me? I'm your enemy."

"Because you are not a bad person." Tsuna said. Josh was startled; he didn't expect that answer. Tsuna said this as if he was talking about the weather or stating another mundane fact. Tsuna looked at him dead in the eye. "I know you are not a bad person. In fact, I don't even believe that Dylan is a bad person. That doesn't mean I support what you are doing, but I believe you are doing it for what you think is a good reason."

Josh felt awful for ever attacking such a kind person. "Tsuna…I'm sorry. Can-?" Josh didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. A great burst of sound suddenly threw Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei backwards. "Tsuna!" Josh cried out. Dylan suddenly materialized next to Josh holding his guitar.

"Oi Joshie! Are you getting soft? You're supposed to kill them!" Dylan yelled.

"Leave him alone Dylan!" Tsuna cried as he sped back toward where they were standing. He positioned his gloves to release his sky flames right into Dylan's face.

"Like hell I'm going to let you do that! Cymbals!" Dylan was suddenly holding two cymbals coated in storm flames that acted like shields.

"Tch!" Tsuna muttered as his attack was deflected.

"Don't forget about us!" Ryohei and Yamamoto yelled.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!"

"Surging Rain!"

Dylan tried to withstand their attacks, but was blown off his feet. "Damn. We have to retreat! We can't handle all three of them…" He pulled out his conductor's wand to open a rift.

"Wait Dylan!" Josh yelled. Dylan paused mid action. "I-I don't want to go back! I think we should stay with them!"

"What?! Have you gone mad?! Don't give me that shit!" Dylan yelled at him. "Have you forgotten WHY we joined the Sfida family?"

"I- I know Dylan! B-but Tsuna and his guardians a-aren't like that! Maybe not all the Vongola are like the ones from before!" Josh countered in a shaky voice. "If anything, it's us who are in the wrong here! Tsuna and his guardians have only fought us in self defense!"

Dylan gave Josh a hard look. "I'm going back to the boss." He said, his mouth twisted into a thin line. Josh flinched at his harsh tone. "And I'll be sure to inform him of your betrayal!" And with a flick of his wrist, Dylan was gone.

Josh sat down on the sidewalk breathing heavily. He couldn't believe what had just happened! When he was in the Sfida, he believed that Dylan always had his back! None of the other members had the kind of friendship they had…

He heard footsteps behind him. Josh stood up with a shaky breath. "T-Tsuna… I want to fight with you guys… if that's possible."

Tsuna smiled. "Welcome to the family Josh."

**A/N: Were you expecting that? I wasn't and I'm the author... *sweatdrops* Y'see, Josh was supposed to stay a bad guy for a while, but his personality kind of turned out like Enma's... Ugh... another sucky fight scene. So rushed... Sorry about that. And, as you may have already guessed, Josh will be sticking around for a few chapters... Sorry if you don't like him that much, but I promise he's not a bad guy. Well, here's his bio:**

**Name: Josh  
Age: 16  
Family: er...ex-Sfida?  
Element: Rain  
Weapon: Rain flames hardened into armor  
Strengths: Speed, reflexes  
Weaknesses: His armor only lasts for a short time  
Likes: Food, sleeping  
Dislikes: Being woken up early, over exerting himself  
**

***ahem* so as to what Josh was talking about to Dylan, I have some stuff planned out. You'll find out more about the Sfida family past in later chapters...**

**And here's the part where I request you all to review! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I'm not above begging.**


	11. Chapter 11: Chasing Lightning

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters, but I do own my OCs…**

Chapter 11: Chasing Lightning

Lambo strolled down the street sucking on a grape lollipop. 'What will the great Lambo-sama do today? Fuuta-nii is with Dino-nii, I-pin is training with Fon… Oh well! The great Lambo-sama will just find his own adventure!' With this wonderfully well thought out plan (A/N oh the sarcasm… it's everywhere.) in mind, Lambo set off in no specific direction.

Soon enough, he was hopelessly lost. Again. "T-To-le-rate! I'll definitely find my way home! Just gotta- stay- calm!~ WAAAAAHHHHH!" and Lambo started crying loudly and obnoxiously. This was a fairly common occurrence.

Tsuna was headed home after running an errand for his mother. The plastic shopping bag rustled as he gripped the handles. He glanced up at the sky and frowned. It wasn't supposed to storm today. So why did it look like rain clouds were forming? He could see lightning flashes in the distance. Oh well. Tsuna supposed he'd better get home before Josh suffocated under Nana's constant attention to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hold onto your hats, folks! It's flashback time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei had brought Josh back to Tsuna's house shortly after their battle. Josh wasn't heavily damaged, but still had some minor wounds that Tsuna knew needed attention. When they had Josh if they could take him home, Josh just smiled sadly._

_"My home doesn't exist." Was all he said, and the guardians didn't want to pry. Josh would tell them what happened when he was ready. But for now, they needed to get Josh somewhere to treat his wounds. Tsuna at first considered Shamal, but the man only treated female patients, so they had settled on taking him to Tsuna's house._

_As soon as Nana opened the door, she flew into mother hen mode, babying Josh and bandaging his wounds. Josh looked embarrassed at all the attention he was receiving, but put up with it. When Nana found out he had no place to stay, she insisted he live at the Sawada residence for as long as necessary. That night, Josh had slept on an air mattress Tsuna found in the living room, but Nana was trying to fix up the guest room so he could sleep there._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Tsuna continued back towards the house, he heard what sounded like someone crying. He rounded a corner and saw that the source of the noise was a small child, he looked to be five years old and wearing a cow print suit, bawling his eyes out. Tsuna knelt down next to him. "What's wrong? Can I do anything?" Tsuna asked the child.

"L-Lambo- sama doesn't need y-your help! The great Lambo-sama can do everything on his own!" Despite the fact that he had tears and snot streaming down his face, Lambo put on his usual haughty attitude.

Tsuna grinned at his antics. "If you say so… but if you want, we're having dinner at my house soon… You can come if you want. It's going to start raining also."

Lambo seemed to weigh his pride and his stomach. Apparently his stomach won. "The great Lambo-sama has decided to eat dinner with your family tonight!"

"We're honored to have you grace our presence Lambo-sama" Tsuna said, playing along with the child's self-proclaimed reputation. Tsuna the grabbed Lambo's hand and lead him back to his house where he was warmly received by Nana and even Josh seemed to get along with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reborn woke up to be greeted by a bazooka being shoved in his face by the kid in the cow print suit. This kid either had to be really stupid, or they had a death wish. Reborn simply pushed the bazooka away and sent a flying kick toward Lambo's head.

"To-le-rate…. WAAAAHHHHH!" Lambo wailed. His crying woke up Tsuna, Josh and even Nana.

Tsuna ran into the room looking disheveled as he had just woken up. "Reborn! What happened?!"

"Nothing Dame-Tsuna. The cow brat was just being an idiot." Reborn replied coolly.

Josh walked in with an expression Tsuna had never seen before and a dangerous aura. "That crying better stop soon or I will go nuts. It's interrupting my sleep and if I don't get a certain amount, I will fall asleep randomly." Tsuna sweatdropped as he remembered tripping over Josh, who had been sound asleep in the middle of the park.

Suddenly, Lambo pulled out a huge bazooka and aimed it… at himself. "What the he-? Lambo!" Tsuna yelled. Too late. BOOOOOM! A pink cloud appeared and when it dissipated there was… a teenager? He was wearing a cow print suit and dress pants and always seemed to have one eye closed.

"Oh Decimo!" Lambo exclaimed. "And Josh! Wow it's been a while huh?"

Tsuna was completely confused and the most intelligent response he could muster at the moment was "huh?"

Lambo chuckled at his boss' confusion. "The 5 year old me used something called the 10 year bazooka which allows a person to switch places with his future self for 5 minutes. So it's still me, Lambo, your lightning guardian."

"Wait!" Tsuna exclaimed, "YOU'RE my lighting guardian?"

"Yup" Adult Lambo said. "Take care of my younger self!" and with a poof of pink dust, adult Lambo was gone and 5 year old Lambo was sitting on the floor, eating grapes.

Despite his obvious confusion, Tsuna approached the child. "Er Lambo…" Tsuna said hesitantly, hoping to get the child's attention. When Lambo looked up, Tsuna continued. "Would you like to be my lightning guardian?"

Lambo smiled a huge smile. "Hahahaha! Dame-Tsuna realizes he can't do anything without the great Lambo-sama! I'll let you be my servant nii-san! That way I'll protect you and you will serve me! Bwahahahaha!" And with that odd line, Lambo joined the Vongola family.

**A/N: And so now I've introduced Lambo to the Vongola... Tsuna, do you know what you've gotten yourself into? *shakes head* Gosh it's taking longer than I expected to introduce the guardians... I still haven't gotten Pineapples #1 and #2 and the guy that's in love with a building... And they're probably his most popular guardians. *sweatdrops* sorry about that.**

**As a side note, my line breaks haven't been showing up in my latest chapters... I don't really know why. I'm so bad with technology... *emo corner***

**Now, you know what I'm going to ask, REVIEW PLEASE! I'm almost out of the chapters I had typed up before I started posting, so my updates are going to slow way down after chapter 15... oh sad day. No more 2 chapters a day posting... I'm a really slow typer... Anyways, reviews motivate me to type more...**


	12. Chapter 12: Introducing the Pineapples

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 12: Introducing the Pineapples

"Mukuro-sama, we've tried everything! It's not coming off!"

"There has to be something that will get it off Chrome…"

"We've tried soap, metal cutters, every single illusion we know, we even tried saying 'please'! Nothing is going to get this ring off my finger!" Chrome yelled. Now, don't misunderstand, Chrome was not usually a loud person, she was just at the end of her rope. She glared at the indigo Vongola ring that twinkled innocently on her finger. Ever since the fair, she and Mukuro had done everything they could to get the ring off so they would not be involved in the mafia again.

After being released from Vendice prison a year ago, Mukuro and Chrome swore never to go back there again and had been trying to live a normal life ever since. It was just that stupid ring's fault. They wanted to live a normal life, but noooooo. The Vongola mist ring just HAD to choose them as the guardians. How was that even possible to have two guardians for one element?

No matter the specifics, they could not pry it off. Chrome sighed as she sat down on the couch to their apartment. Mukuro had gone out to get groceries. 'Maybe a walk will clear my head' she thought. She rose to her feet and walked out the door to the woods behind their apartment.

The woods were lovely this time of year, what with the birds singing and leaves crunching beneath her boots. 'If only it could stay like this and we could lead normal lives' she thought. 'If only…if only.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Mukuro Rokudo." The Vendicare guards called. Mukuro walked through the door to the interregation room. Their eyes fell blankly on him. "You have been accused of a wide scale massacre of the Estraneo family. How do you plead?"_

_Mukuro chuckled. "Can you deny the evidence? I would plead innocent, but I don't believe that would hold up." The Vendicare guards muttered to each other in hushed voices. Mukuro could only catch snippets of it._

_"...so young."_

_"Well it was self defense..."_

_"...Saved other children..."_

_"Inhuman experiments."_

_The guards turned back to Mukuro and said, "Open the doors." In walked Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. All of them stood behind Mukuro and glared at the guards in defiance. The guards said, "As you are all minors and we have determined that you acted in self defense, your punishment has been lessened. 10 years Mukuro. Your friends are free to go." _

_Ken looked angrily at the guards. "You said it yourselves, byon! He acted in self defense! He shouldn't be punished at all, byon!" Chikusa seemed to nod in agreement with Ken's words._

_"If you want punishment, I will stay here in Mukuro's place." Chrome said quietly, but her voice did not waver._

_"All of you stop!" Mukuro told his friends. They didn't listen._

_After many protests on Mukuro's part, Ken and Chikusa organized it so they would both serve four years each while Chrome and Mukuro would only serve one each. Mukuro strongly protested, as did Chrome. Ken and Chikusa just smiled, saying that this was their way of repaying him._

_The Vendicare guards oversaw this, impassive as ever._

_Mukuro and Chrome were released from Vendicare prison one year later. _

_"M-Mukuro-sama." Chrome said quietly. "We have to wait for them." she said, referring to Ken and Chikusa._

_"Of course, dear Chrome. We will wait as long as it takes." Mukuro replied, eyes flashing._

_They managed to rent an apartment and waited. Waited for their friends while there was an unspoken agreement to never get involved with any mafia family again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna had gone walking through the woods that day with Josh. They both decided that they needed to get out of the house after Lambo had brought Fuuta and I-pin over. Lambo had proceeded to attack Reborn while Fuuta went into "ranking mode" (Tsuna-nii is the 2nd most clumsy boss out of 175,972 candidates. Josh-nii is the 1st most likely to fall asleep anywhere out of 729,374 candidates…) and I-pin had begun to fight with Lambo resulting in unparalleled chaos.

They had not been walking for 10 minutes when they ran into a girl. She looked timidly up at them. She was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform that was a little on the short side, black boots with buckles and an eye patch. However, the eye patch was not the thing that surprised them the most. It was that her hair was a purple color and vaguely resembled a pineapple.

The girl bowed quickly to the boys and was about to run off, when Tsuna grabbed her elbow. For some reason, he felt the need to stop the girl. The girl slowly turned around. "I apologize for bumping into you…"

"Tsuna. My name is Tsuna" he supplied. "and this is my friend, Josh" he said, gesturing towards Josh. Josh waved at Chrome.

"Ah…my name is Chrome. I was walking through the woods to clear my head when I ran into you. I live right over there." Chrome said quietly, pointing to her apartment complex.

"Well Josh and I were walking through the woods so we could talk. It's very noisy where I live right now, so we reasoned that the woods would be a good place to escape to." Tsuna said with a smile. Chrome, Tsuna and Josh continued to make pleasant conversation for quite some time. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Oya, oya Chrome-chan. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" the voice said. Tsuna and Josh whirled around to see a teenage boy, about 19 years old, leaning against a tree. He was tall and also seemed to be wearing a school uniform. His eyes were mismatched colors, one a fiery red and the other a cool blue. He had a smirk on his face, but oddly his hair was done up in the same pineapple fashion that Chrome had hers in.

"Ah… Mukuro-sama… this is Tsuna-san and Josh-san… I met them while I was walking in the woods." Chrome said pointing to Tsuna and Josh respectively.

Mukuro leaned forward to shake hands with the boys who befriended Chrome, when he saw the rings on their fingers. His eyes hardened and he stood in front of Chrome protectively. "I don't know what you boys want," Mukuro hissed, "But you will not take Chrome. Don't come back around here ever." And in a whirl of leaves, Chrome and Mukuro seemed to vanish, leaving the Rain guardian and Vongola boss very confused.

**A/N: Erm...yeah so Pineapples #1 and 2 are now introduced... If you don't understand their past, I'll try to explain it here. Murkuro killed all the scientists that were doing human experiments and when Vendice intervened, they took all the children into custody. Mukuro was tried, but the guards lessened his sentence as he was a child and he acted in self defense. Ken and Chikusa each decided to take 4 of Mukuro's years, so then Chrome and Mukuro only had to serve one year each. When they were released, they decided to wait for Chikus and Ken's sentences to end, 3 years from where the story currently is. They don't want to get involved in the mafia as that might lead to them going back to prison. Is that better? I'm sorry if I confused anyone... I'm pretty crappy at past explanations.**

**So I get it if you think Mukuro's a little OOC in this chapter... it just kinda ended up that way. I'll try to make him more in character in the next few chapters, but I'm not extremely familiar with his character... Please bear with it.**

**I bet you already know what's going to be here... PLEASE REVIEW! I'm so grateful for all the views I've already received and I want to hear what everyone else thinks! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: Who's the Mist?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters, I do own my OCs though.**

Chapter 13: Who's the Mist?

"Mukuro-sama! That was very rude of you to leave Tsuna and Josh like that." Chrome protested after Mukuro had teleported them away using his illusions.

"Chrome, They are mafia members and they just want us for our powers. Didn't we swear we'd never go back to the mafia? You know what kind of people they are. They don't care about human life! They even perform experiments on innocent children! They are the reason that you have to wear an eye patch and you're missing half your internal organs!" Mukuro ranted.

"T-Tsuna and Josh are n-not like the others, Mukuro-sama. They were perfectly nice people! If they wanted to kidnap or kill me, they had plenty of time to do it, but they never did!" Chrome countered.

Mukuro remained silent so that he would not admit Chrome had a point. He thought back to the boys. One of them looked like he had just woke up; he had dark bags under his eyes and looked about ready to pass out again. The other…Even though the brunette, Tsuna?, had worn the sky ring, he didn't look like he was very strong. Even if he was strong, he didn't seem like he was about to attack Chrome. The look in his eyes was just too…genuine. 'Rrgh…' Mukuro thought 'I don't care if he's a saint! We are not getting involved in ANYTHING mafia related ever again!'

Chrome took in the warring emotions on Mukuro's face. "Mukuro-sama… I don't want to go back to the mafia… I just want to keep talking to Tsuna-san and Josh-san. I promise I won't do anything crime related… You should really talk to them too. They aren't bad people. And honestly…we've been kind of lonely." All of what Chrome said was true, especially the last part. Mukuro and Chrome definitely had no other teenagers they could call "friends". There were acquaintances and enemies for sure, but no one had gotten to know the pineapple teens for who they really were.

Mukuro thought. And thought. And thought some more. "You all can talk. But if they try to persuade us to do anything mafia related, I show them what hell looks like." Mukuro ground out through his teeth.

Chrome's eye brightened at this. "Oh, thank you Mukuro-sama! You'll see! Tsuna-san and Josh-san are both really nice people! In fact…they're probably still standing out in the forest… and it's getting dark…" Chrome trailed off and began worrying for her newfound friends. "We should hurry before it gets too dark to see!"

"Don't worry, my dear Chrome. We'll find them…" Mukuro reassured her. He then used his illusions to teleport them back to the clearing Chrome had been talking to Tsuna and Josh in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Chrome thought earlier, Josh and Tsuna were still standing in the clearing with bewildered expressions, still staring at the spot Chrome and Mukuro had vanished from. Mukuro would've laughed at that, but still felt uneasy about them. It was frustrating not to know what their motives were.

"A-ahm… Chrome-san? Is everything alright?" Tsuna stuttered, startled by the pineapple siblings disappearance and reappearance. Chrome giggled at Tsuna's expression, causing him to blush.

"Everything is fine Tsuna-san…" Chrom stated in her soft voice.

Tsuna then glanced at Chrome's hand which she was using to keep Mukuro from teleporting away. "E-er Chrome-san…what's that ring on your finger for?"

Chrome locked her eye on Tsuna and Mukuro stiffened under her grip. "I'm sure you already know what it means." She said in a cautious tone.

"I-I'm sorry! If you don't want to be part of the family, I completely understand! In fact, I'm not sure any sane person would want to be involved with the mafia…" Tsuna muttered that last part so low that Chrome and Mukuro could barely hear him.

"Kufufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun… as much as we would love to get that ring off dear Chrome's finger, we're having a bit of a…attitude problem." Mukuro laughed.

Tsuna involuntarily shivered at Mukuro's evil laugh and he felt Josh do the same by his side. "God, did the temperature drop 10 degrees because of that laugh, or is it just me?" he muttered. And then he addressed Mukuro, "What do you mean, "attitude problem"? It's a ring, isn't it?"

"Observe." Mukuro said with a smirk. Suddenly he was holding a huge trident that was taller than him. Of course Tsuna flipped out and almost fainted while Josh assumed a defensive position. What Mukuro did next was completely unexpected. He stabbed the trident…at the ring. A bright indigo light shone out from the ring and created a barrier between it and the trident.

A creepy voice then filled the clearing, '_Nufufufufu… you aren't getting out of the family that easily, mist guardians.'_ And then the light died and the voice was gone.

Mukuro straightened up and the trident vanished into thin air. "Every single time we try to get that ring off, it does that! Plus that voice is pissing me off. His laugh is annoying." All of the others sweatdropped when Mukuro said that last sentence.

"W-Well… I'll try to help you two as best I can." Tsuna stated, still shaken from the creepy ring voice.

"Kufufufufu thank you Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said.

Tsuna was about to say something else and try to get the ring off with his dying will flames when all of them heard a voice coming from the trees. "Hey, you all! Will you guys play a game with me?"

**A/N: And there's chapter 13! Okay I know, Mukuro is OOC TO THE EXTREME. Yeah he'll be more in character in later chapters. Also, who's that weird creeper at the end? Um...next chapter all will be revealed... Oh and I'm sorry, but Hibari probably won't be showing up for a few more chapters, so I apologize to all the Hibari fans. It's just hard for me to get all the guardians their weapons and all the Sfida and then introduce all the other guardians, etc. But I'm just making excuses for my lack of imagination... *sweatdrop***

**Anyways, I got a review earlier that I was updating like crazy and I apologize to those of you who were overwhelmed. Y'see, I was stuck at home for nothing to do for about 4 days so all I did was work on my fanfic and update. It'll be slower updates, maybe 1-2 chapters a week, so hopefully that's better for you guys.**

**So now, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are Prussia-level awesome. :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Pokemon Battle?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters, but I do own my OCs!**

Chapter 14: Pokemon Battle?

Everyone's heads jerked up at the voice. It was obviously male, but it sounded…young. Child-like almost. But that would be nonsense! No child would be out right before dark in the middle of the woods, well no child that was up to any good. "Come on! Play a game with me!" the voice called again. All of their eyes shot to one particular tree where they saw a boy sitting in the branches. The child beamed at them innocently.

"Luke…" Josh mumbled, obviously recognizing the kid. Tsuna looked at Josh, shocked that they knew each other. Did that mean this young seemingly 11 year old child was involved with the Sfida family? For what reason would an innocent child be involved in the mafia? Was he born into it like Lambo? (If you don't care what Luke looks like, skip the next paragraph.)

The kid had a mischevious smirk, obviously up to no good, and was shuffling a pack of playing cards between his hands with surprising dexterity. He was wearing a wrinkled, blue short sleeve shirt and black shorts along with worn out sneakers. A baseball cap sat on top of his spiky brown hair and his sole jewelery was an indigo colored ring on his right hand. He looked like he just came from hanging out with his friends at the skate rink.

Luke stuck his tongue out at Josh. "Stupid Josh-nii!" he yelled. "You left the family and Dylan won't come out of his room anymore because of it! Only Derrick can talk to him."

While Josh felt guilty for hurting his best friend, he knew he couldn't go back. "Luke, I'm not returning to the Sfida. What you're doing is wrong!" he yelled, almost pleading Luke to see his point of view.

But to no avail. "Bleh! We don't want you back anyway!" Luke said, sounding like a spoiled child. "The boss was super mad and he's going to kill you!" And then Luke's personality did a complete 180 as he turned back to Tsuna and the pineapples. "But that doesn't matter! You all can play a game with me!"

Josh's eyes widened in fear. "Luke, no-!" was all he got out before he vanished with a bang and cloud of smoke. When it cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. Tsuna whipped his head around in a vain effort to find his friend.

"Looking for someone?" Luke asked in his cheerful voice. He held up a card that Josh appeared to be trapped…within. Luke glanced at Josh then stuck the card in his pocket. "Now we can play for real! It wouldn't be fun to play with Josh, cuz he already knows how to beat the game. Now…do you all like Pokemon?" Luke pulled out another deck of…Pokemon cards?

"What are you-?" was all Tsuna got out before a giant dragon seemed to erupt from thin air.

"Go, Garchomp!" Luke yelled enthusiastically. The dragon creature roared and charged Mukuro and Chrome who were forced to dive out of the way. When they managed to get to their feet, they materialized their weapons out of thin air. By now, Tsuna had realized how deadly this creature was and went into HDWM, throwing sky flame fueled punches and kicks at the dragon. Mukuro attempted to stab it with his trident, but its hide was too thick.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Luke called. The dark blue dragon backed up and charged at Chrome. She just managed to jump out of its path before it completely demolished the trees behind her. "Alright come back!" Luke yelled. He then held up a different card, "Go Lucario!" and suddenly, a dog like creature was standing where the dragon had been. "Use Aura Sphere!" Tsuna blasted backwards using his flames just in time to dodge a blue sphere of energy.

Mukuro and Chrome were doing their best to ward of the Pokemon's attacks while the enthusiastic child yelled down from his spot in the tree. Tsuna dodged yet another kick from Lucario muttering, "I can't believe I ever liked this game. When I get home I'm burning all my old cards."

The pineapple siblings, felt thoroughly useless in this battle. Their tridents weren't able to hit the Pokemon and none of their illusions seemed to affect it.

'If only I could be stronger to protect the people I care about.' Thought Chrome.

'I would hate to be in your debt Tsunayoshi-kun.'

'_Nufufufu you have accepted your positions as mist guardians. Now take this and make the Vongola strong!'_

"Daemon Spade's Devil Lens!" They yelled in unison. A type of eyeglass appeared over their eyes and suddenly they were able to see through Luke's illusions, his Pokemon.

"Mukuro-sama!"

"I see it Chrome!" Mukuro replied. What the twins saw was a collection of Mist flames around Luke's weak point, his deck. Suddenly, vines wrapped around Luke's legs and dragged him out of the tree.

"What's going on?!" Luke yelled in confusion. His question was answered when Mukuro suddenly appeared in front of him. Before the kid could react, his cards were swiped from his hand and speared on Mukuro's trident. The Pokemon Tsuna had been battling faded into a wisp of smoke.

"No! That had all my ultra-rare ones in it!" Luke whined.

"I think you have bigger problems than that." Mukuro said in a harsh tone while leveling his trident at Luke's neck.

"Mukuro, don't kill him!" Tsuna yelled running over.

"And why should I listen to you?" Mukuro growled.

"M-Mukuro-sama…please" Chrome whispered. His eyes softened a fraction and he reluctantly lowered his weapon, which then shimmered and disappeared. Tsuna turned to Luke.

"Give back Josh." He stated, his tone not wavering. Instead of being intimidated, Luke started…laughing?

"AHAHAHA! Dylan-nii was right! You guys are fun!" he cried. "I can't wait to tell the others!" And, before anyone could act, Luke pulled a playing card from his back pocket which he used to create the same tear in space that Dylan did. With that, Luke disappeared with Josh's card and their only lead on the Sfida.

**Josh: You may be wondering why Blizzard96 isn't doing the A/N this time. This is because they are currently curled up in the fetal position. You see, a virus infected their computer and all their stuff from the past two months is now missing.**

**Blizzard96: It's all gone! Gone I tell you! And that's including my school stuff! *cries* I also had through chapter 16 typed up on there! Now I'll have to retype all that! *cries again***

**Josh: yes, yes... and now you don't have what happened to me typed up. **

**Blizzard96: I'm so sad... I even had my next Sfida guardian and Hibari ready for screen time.**

**Sfida Guardian: I'll make you my next lab rat.**

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death.**

**Blizzard96: Um... anyways. I'll try and stay on schedule, but it's really annoying. Chapter 15 was a really long chapter too.**

**Josh: *shoves Blizzard96 out of the way* So now, I'll ask you to review! I get less screen time in the next chapters anyways.**


	15. Chapter 15: New Technology

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

Chapter 15: New Technology

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Sketchy Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The occupants of the room suddenly looked at one area when the air rippled and a dimensional rift opened into their room. Out of the rift stumbled a child, nearly tripping over his own feet and clothes ripped and dirtied. The child gave a tired smile to the rest of the room before sitting down heavily on the floor.

An occupant of the room rushed to the child. "Luke! Are you alright? How badly are you hurt?"

Luke waved off the figure's smothering attention. "I'm fine onii-san! Oh, I just remembered! I brought Josh back with me." Luke pulled out the playing card, Josh still trapped inside his dimensional prison. Now Luke had everyone's attention as they all huddled closer to get a look at the ex-rain guardian.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Josh said in a dry voice. Before any of the other occupants of the room could respond, most likely with words not suitable for small children, the door to the room burst open.

As the new figure entered to take a seat on the throne in the back corner, all the room's occupants bowed and muttered, "Good morning Boss." Well, all except Josh that is. Seeing the teen's condition, the figure detoured from his path to get a closer look at the card and smirked.

"Well, well. Look what the cat barfed up. What's the matter Josh? Not so apathetic now?" The boss sneered.

"Bite me." Josh retorted.

"Still proud as ever you traitor." An idea then occurred to the boss. "Hey Matt." He yelled, motioning to another figure in the room. "Why don't you use Josh as your next test subject?"

"Can I really?" Matt answered excitedly, plucking the card from Luke's hand. "I'm going to have so much fun with this~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Tsuna's place~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna had arrived home late after making sure that Chrome and Mukuro got home safely. He felt awful. Even though Mukuro and Chrome had agreed(?) in their own way to join the family, he had lost Josh to the Sfida. 'Why am I not strong enough to protect my family?' he berated himself.

"Well if you're that worried about him, I know some people that can help." Tsuna was startled out of his self-pity emo corner when he heard Reborn's voice. Suddenly, Tsuna was hit with a flying kick to the gut. "Don't look so surprised Dame-Tsuna. Even though the Vongola is scattered, we still have connections. Tomorrow we can go visit the Vongola technology development and research facility."

'How did he know I was worried? Can Reborn read minds?' Tsuna wondered.

"Of course I can, Dame-Tsuna. I didn't get to be the greatest hit man for nothing."

"HIIIIIIEEEE?!"

Needless to say, Tsuna went to sleep that night with a newfound respect and fear for Reborn. 'Stupid student. Of course I can't read minds, you're just too predictable.' Was Reborn's last thought before he too drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~

The Vongola Research Facility was…ordinary. 'I guess it's so it doesn't draw attention…' Tsuna speculated as he glanced at the very plain looking white building that Reborn insisted was the laboratory. That morning, Tsuna had left the house accompanied by Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei to see what new technology they could use against the Sfida.

When the group arrived at the fence, the speaker on the fence crackled to life and a video camera tilted their direction. "Present your flames as proof." Came the tinny speaker's voice. Tsuna and his guardians all lit their rings while Reborn just held up his pacifier as a means of identification. "Welcome Decimo, guardians and Arcobaleno! Sorry for holding you up, but we can't be too careful nowadays…" the voice said as the gate swung open.

Once inside the building, Reborn pointed them all towards and elevator that descended for a while. "Wow how far does this go?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

"We are EXTREMELY far underground!" Ryohei yelled.

"Shut up Turf Top!" Gokudera yelled back.

"What did you call me Octopus Head?"

"Why you little-!"

"HIIIEEE! No dynamite!"

"Wow, where'd you get the firecrackers?" Tsuna was saved from having to stop his warring guardians when the elevator doors slid open. Reborn then pointed them down another hallway until they ended up at another door at the end.

Tsuna opened the door to a room that looked like a tornado hit it. Papers were scattered all over the floor, wadded up in mountains and thrown carelessly in the corners. Various blueprints and designs of weapons hung from the walls with small handwriting cramped in the margins. A half-finished robot stood in one corner with wires and screws falling out of its chest while a computer monitor's blue screen shone in another corner. Pizza boxes and fast food wrappers were strewn on the floor along with empty soda bottles and coffee cups. Gokudera wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Tch. This is where those researchers live? I don't like it."

"Maa, maa Gokudera. If the kid says they're good, then we should trust him."

"Um…Reborn? Where's that scientist and mechanic you were talking about?"

"Maybe they're EXTREMELY not here!" At Ryohei's shout, one of the larger piles of paper on the floor stirred.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked. Suddenly, a boy about Tsuna's age sat up from the pile of papers. He had red hair and fumbled around blindly until he managed to locate a pair of glasses. He stared into space for a few seconds before he turned to the people that still stood in the doorway. Upon seeing that he had company he hastily got up and attempted to straighten his hopelessly wrinkled clothing.

"H-Hello!" He stuttered, a little too loudly. He noticed that his guests were not just anyone, but the Sun Arcobaleno and the Vongola Decimo himself. "I am so sorry!" he flushed at being caught sleeping on the job. "A thousand apologies Decimo! Oh, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Shouichi Irie. I was working late last night on a weapon and I hadn't slept in a while and Spanner…" He trailed off noticing that the blonde mechanic wasn't with him then groaned to see Spanner also asleep on the floor.

After much poking and prodding and promising to buy more lollipops, a blonde teenager wearing a jumpsuit was shaking Tsuna's hand. "My name's Spanner. Nice to meet you Decimo."

Gokudera growled. "Show some respect to the Tenth!" and he pulled some dynamite from his pockets.

"HIIIEEEE! Gokudera, it's all right!" Tsuna yelled, desperately attempting to calm his storm guardian.

"Well if Juudaime says so…"

"Anyways." Reborn cut in, getting Shouichi and Spanner's attention. "We need some weapons for the Decimo and his guardians and something that would be able to track dimensional rifts."

"Dimensional rifts?!" Shouichi spluttered. "That's impossible! Well, it's not impossible, but the machines used to make those are huge!" Reborn left Tsuna to explain to Shouichi about the rival families' weapons while he talked to Spanner about various weapons for the guardians.

"They created dimensional rifts with a conductor's wand and a playing card?!" Shouichi yelled, excitedly taking notes. "That's incredible! Imagine the possibilities if we could use this technology!"

In the end, Tsuna, Reborn and the guardians decided to spend the night at the base and their new weapons and trackers would be developed by the morning (or so Shouichi and Spanner assured them).

~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna and his guardians were about to depart the Vongola base as Shouichi and Spanner explained the new technology. "Alright, since we can't create dimensional rifts of our own yet," Shouichi was saying. "You can stick this tracker on one of the Sfida the next time you see one and we can at least trace where their headquarters might be." Shouichi handed Tsuna a small device roughly the size of a penny with a wire sticking out of it.

Spanner then stepped forward to give each guardian a box. "We've been developing this technology for a while. These are called Vongola boxes and each of them holds a technologically developed animal that should heighten your abilities and flame power." He then gave Tsuna the extra boxes. "If you meet your other guardians, you should give these to them. Oh, I almost forgot." Spanner pulled out a small case holding a pair of contacts, a bottle of pills and a pair of headphones. "These should help you as well."

"Thank you both!" Tsuna said sincerely.

"Tch."

"Hahaha thanks!"

"Thank you TO THE EXTREME!" And with that, the guardians walked back to Tsuna's house.

**A/N: Chapter 15! *dies* I had to try and retype that from memory, so sorry if you got confused or something was off. I think originally it was longer... *shrugs* Anyways, this was kind of a filler chapter and next chapter is more of a 'show what is to come' sort of deal and then the one after that will probably have everyone's favorite prefect in it... Hang in there Hibari fans!**

**So please review! Do you hear that? That's the sound of my motivation dying if you don't review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Meet and Greet

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters, but I do own my OCs**

Chapter 16: Meet and Greet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sketchy Lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A teen with disheveled brown hair hummed happily as he worked his way around the lab taking inventory of all the items there. "Needles, check!~ Scalpels, check!~ Acid… Would you look at that? I'm out." The teen frowned.

"Oh darn." The room's other occupant said sarcastically. "Since you're out, you'll just have to let me go."

The brunette turned to face the cage in the corner of the room, in which sat a teen with dark hair who glared fiercely at him. "Sorry, no can do Josh~" the brunette said. "The boss said you could be my test subject and I don't get that many these days~"

"You're sick."

"Yes, but I'm not the one in the cage. I have to run to buy some supplies, so behave~" The brunette exited the room and the door swung shut after him.

Josh slumped back against the cage's bars. "I really hate him." He muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~Tsuna's place; Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Nana had jumped for joy and almost started crying when she heard Tsuna was going to have friends over. Since Tsuna wasn't about to correct her by saying that his friends were really his subordinates in the mafia organization and, oh by the way he was the leader, Tsuna submitted to cleaning the house and setting out food. _

_While he was sweeping, Reborn was lecturing him on what it meant to be a good mafia boss, even though that's kind of an oxymoron, and every time Tsuna interrupted him, he was rewarded with a 1 ton mallet to the face._

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first one to arrive was obviously Gokudera, and Yamamoto showed up soon afterwards. The two endlessly argued with Tsuna attempting to make them get along. Gokudera became more and more pissed off the longer Yamamoto talked and was on the verge of pulling out his dynamite ("Oh are those more firecrackers?") when the doorbell rang again, saving Tsuna from protecting his rain guardian from his storm guardian.

Tsuna opened the door to admit Lambo who had dragged I-pin and Fuuta with him. Lambo immediately began ordering Gokudera around ("You are now the great Lambo-sama's slave and you have to do whatever I say!") which only added to Gokudera's headache.

Of course, everyone besides Yamamoto got a headache as well when the door opened yet again to, "EXTREME! Thank you EXTREMELY much for having us at your house Sawada!"

Tsuna winced, "Er onii-san…"

"You're deafening the Juudaime turf top!"

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS HEAD?"

"Who are you calling an octopus you-!"

"Gokudera, there are little kids in the house!"

"Maa, maa everyone calm down!"

Tsuna was on the verge of pulling out his hair when the doorbell rang again. Tsuna could see two silhouettes that vaguely resembled pineapples outside. 'Thank God Chrome's here.' Tsuna thought. 'She's the only semi-sane person I've met since this mafia business started…'

"Kufufufu it's nice to see you again Tsunayoshi, but why were we called here?"

"Tsuna-san…hello…"

"You were called here," Reborn said, addressing the pineapples. "Because we now have technologies that can help us track down the Sfida headquarters. You can beat up the mafia that way." An evil glint appeared in Mukuro's eyes.

"Kufufufu… is that so?"

"Hiiiieee… er, yes it is…" Tsuna muttered, shrinking before the illusionist.

"Che, you're annoying the Tenth you stupid pineapple!" Gokudera yelled.

"What did you call me?" Mukuro asked dangerously, trident materializing from nowhere.

"You heard me pineapple head!" Gokudera smirked whipping out his dynamite.

"P-please don't fight!" Tsuna yelled, attempting to hold back Gokudera.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome pleaded, tugging on his jacket.

"Well if Juudaime says so…"

"Only for you, dear Chrome."

"With that matter settled." Reborn said, startling Tsuna. "We still need your Cloud guardian before we can confront the Sfida."

Tsuna shrieked, "Not Hibari-senpai! HIIIIEEE!"

**A/N: Whew, lots of dialogue! Okay, I know, it's short... I'm sorry! It's mainly a setup for the next chapter which has (finally) Hibari! *applause* He's waited quite some time to be shown again... Sorry about that.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! I beg of you! **


	17. Chapter 17: Fighting with a Cloud

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

Chapter 17: Fighting with a Cloud

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna lifted his head to blearily glance at his alarm clock. 'Hm. I have two minutes to get ready for school he thought.' He sat up, yawned lazily and stretched. Then it registered. 'I HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!'

He ran down the steps, buttoning his shirt as he went. "Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Have a good day at school!" Nana yelled back as she continued cooking breakfast. The children, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta, had stayed the night at Tsuna's place and after learning they all didn't really have homes to return to, she insisted they stay there as long as necessary.

~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna was breathing heavily outside of the school's gates, exhausted from running. 'Reborn was right; I am out of shape… Not that I'll ever tell him that.'

He was snapped out of his inner monologue when he heard, "Herbivore, you are late and I shall bite you to death as punishment."

Tsuna eeped and looked up to see the head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya, glaring down at him. Tsuna immediately felt the blood drain from his face and yelled, "I am so, so sorry Hibari-san, but if you do that I'll be even later to class!"

Hibari seemed to consider this, he didn't like when rules were broken further, and he turned around saying, "I will bite you to death after school." And he walked away, jacket magically remaining on his shoulders despite fluttering in the wind.

Tsuna heaved a short-lived sigh of relief when he realized he would get to live a little longer before he remembered he would somehow have to convince Hibari to join his family. 'I should've stayed home…' he inwardly groaned as he headed to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Tsuna arrived in class, Gokudera immediately began apologizing for not waking Tsuna up on time and causing him to be late; Tsuna insisted it wasn't his fault, so could he please stop banging his head on the floor with his bowing? Yamamoto just laughed the event off and started talking about baseball, causing Gokudera to yell at him until the teacher finally got fed up and sent them all out into the hall.

"I'm so sorry I got you in trouble Juudaime!" Gokudera apologized profusely while Tsuna sweatdropped.

"It's really all right Gokudera…"

"There is too much noise in the hallways during class. You three will be bitten to death." And there, in all his terrifying glory, was Hibari. He glared down at the students.

"Maa, maa, Hibari! We'll be quiet and no biting will be necessary." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Are you threatening the Juudaime?" Gokudera growled, on the verge of whipping out his dynamite.

'Hiiiiieeee! What do I do?' Tsuna mentally panicked. "Er, Gokudera, no dynamite!"

"Well if Juudaime says so…"

"Hn." Hibari continued to glare at the group. "Stop disrupting the peace." He glanced at Tsuna. "I'll see you after school herbivore." And then he left with a swish of his coat. Oh, and don't forget that little yellow bird that followed him singing the Namimori school anthem.

Yamamoto turned to his friend. "What was Hibari talking about, Tsuna?"

"Well, I was late to school so Hibari-san said he'd bite me to death after school…" Tsuna replied, his face paling at the reminder.

"He'll be no problem for you, right Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, confidence saturating his voice. Tsuna sweatdropped.

'You really think too highly of me, Gokudera' Tsuna thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna paced frantically. He couldn't hide inside the classroom forever, but if he went outside he was sure to get bitten to death by Hibari. 'Argh… Maybe I should just get it over with. After I lose consciousness, Gokudera should be able to drag me home…' He took a deep breath, collected his things and left the building.

He took no more than two steps out of the building when, "Herbivore." Tsuna's mind raced, mainly filled with words not suitable for younger readers, and looked around to see Hibari standing off to his left, tonfas in hand. "Since you were late this morning and you disrupted the peace later today, I will punish you as head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee."

Tsuna sighed and braced himself, when suddenly he felt some things hit him in the face. He looked down to see his mittens and the pills and contacts Spanner gave to him lying on the concrete. He looked up to see Reborn sitting in a tree, smirking at him. 'Nooooo…' Tsuna mentally groaned. 'You mean I have to fight him for real?'

Hibari was now looking at Reborn who was sitting in the tree. "You're the baby from earlier. Fight me."

"No can do. However, I can have my student fight you." Reborn replied.

Hibari glanced back to Tsuna who was wearing… were those mittens? And he had some sort of contacts and a bottle of pills. Odd, but hey, whatever. As long as he gets to fight, what the heck? Hibari approached Tsuna, tofas ready to strike, when Tsuna popped two pills into his mouth.

Tsuna instantly went into HDWM, his mittens changing into X-Gloves, a dying will sky flame appeared on his forehead and his eyes changed to a burning orange. Hibari was intrigued as the boy flew toward him using flames. Although this completely defied reality, Hibari wasn't about to let such an interesting opportunity go.

Hibari swung his tonfa downward with enough force to break bones, but the brunette caught in his hand and aimed a kick at Hibari's ribs. Hibari managed to leap backwards just in time and launched a kick of his own. Tsuna propelled himself backwards using his flames before rushing in again with a punch coated in sky flames.

It clashed against Hibari's tonfa, forcing both opponents to jump backwards. Hibari allowed himself a rare smile at the chance to fight worthy prey. H feinted with one of his tonfas, forcing Tsuna to move left, before surprising him with the other one that hit him in the ribs and knocked him off his feet. Tsuna groaned, but rolled to avoid Hibari's foot and kicked Hibari back into a tree. The tree snapped in half but somehow Hibari got up, seemingly uninjured.

Tsuna was struggling to breathe, Hibari's earlier kick had knocked the wind out of him, and Hibari seemed to only get faster and stronger as the battle wore on. After a few minutes, Tsuna was solely playing defense, under a barrage of kicks and blows from Hibari's tonfas. 'How can one human be so powerful?' he vaguely wondered as he barely managed to stop another tonfa attack aimed at his head.

Finally, Hibari had decided Tsuna had been adequately punished and ceased attacking, leaving Tsuna bruised up on the ground. Hibari was about to walk to…wherever he lived, (A/N: Seriously. Where do all these people live? Maybe Hibari just lives in the Disciplinary committee room.) when suddenly both Tsuna and Hibari saw a figure approaching the school.

As the figure got closer, they saw it was a teenager with spiky brown hair wearing a white lab coat with several suspicious stains, brown slacks, brown shoes and glasses. Hibari raised his tonfas once more, despite just having been in a fight. "Non-students are not allowed to be on school property without permission. For breaking the rules, you shall be bitten to death."

The teen held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry! Didn't know~" he said in a sort of singsong voice. "I just came to see if I could borrow some acid, but I'll try somewhere else~" The brunette turned to leave, when suddenly he spotted the X-Gloves on Tsuna's hands. "Wait… is that the Vongola Decimo? Oh this is great!" he said, clapping his hands together. "Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Matt and I'm the Sfida lightning guardian~ Pleased to make your acquaintance~"

**A/N: Another fight scene...um...yeah. Anyways, Hibari finally is included! Thanks for hanging in there. And I also got to put in Matt :D Bio time~**

**Name: Matt  
Age: Let's make him 17  
Family: Sfida  
Element: Lightning  
Weapons: His awesome magnetic ability. And scalpels.  
Strengths: Intelligence  
Weaknesses: He's not very physically fit.  
Likes: Performing experiments.  
Dislikes: People who disrupt his research.**

**For the Sfida, I didn't really have an idea for their lightning guardian when I was planning it out, so Matt is strongly based off of Verde. Keep that in mind. Also, he's kind of a last minute character that I came up with.**

**Anywho, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! You people haven't been reviewing and that makes me sad... :(**


	18. Chapter 18: Lab Rat

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

Chapter 18: Lab Rat

Hibari was angry. Now, this is not an unusual occurrence, but people tend to stay away whenever they see him in this mood. And with good reason. When he was mad, Hibari usually took it out on any rule breakers. Lord help you if he was in one of his moods and you were late to class.

The Disciplinary Committee prefect glared down the scientist who, to his credit didn't flinch. In fact, the easygoing smirk never left his face. Of course, this only served to enrage Hibari further.

"As punishment for being on school grounds without permission, you will be bitten to death," Hibari announced in a tone that made most grown men run away screaming.

"There's no need for that, is there?" The Sfida guardian asked. "I'll just take that boy behind you and be on my way~"

Tsuna struggled to his feet, still sore from the beat down he'd just gotten. 'Why does this always happen?' he internally groaned.

"Well if you won't hand him over," the Lightning Guardian began, pulling out what appeared to be knives. "I'll just take him by force!~" With that, Matt launched a barrage of scalpels into the air towards Hibari, who jumped out of the way easily. He strode forward to use his tonfas, but a whistling noise made him turn around and raise his arms defensively.

The knives had somehow turned in midair and raced back toward the prefect. Tsuna got a closer look and saw that each scalpel bore lightning flames that turned them into guided missiles. The entire time Tsuna and Hibari struggled against the flying knives, Matt cackled gleefully, almost sounding unhinged.

Tsuna had gone back into HDWM and tried batting the scalpels out of the air, but the targets were extremely fast and small. For every one he managed to destroy, he received shallow cuts on his arms and legs.

Hibari was faring slightly better, but he was not used to attacking smaller opponents either. The prefect gritted his teeth as he batted scalpel after scalpel out of the air. He was annoyed that an annoying herbivore was taunting him and Hibari couldn't bite him to death.

The cuts on him grew more numerous as the blades circled back again and again. Hibari got even more irritated as Matt began jotting notes down on a clipboard he'd pulled from a pocket inside his lab coat. The teen was muttering, "Fascinating reactions!" and, "Needs to work on flame control…"

Matt then spotted Hibari's ring. "Oh ho!~" he zeroed in on the purple ring. "What have we here?~ It seems the scary prefect is working for the young Decimo~"

That made Hibari snap. It was humiliating enough to be fighting alongside a herbivore, but to be working under one… that made Hibari's skin crawl.

"For assuming I crowd with herbivores," Hibari growled. "You will be bitten to death."

"Big words for someone who can't get within 10 feet of me," Matt taunted, the scalpels continuing to fly around both Tsuna and Hibari. The ring on Hibari's finger glowed a bright purple, beginning to pulse alongside Hibari's rage.

"_Hn._" The voice withing the ring said. (For those who don't speak Alaude-ese/Hibari-ese, I'm providing a translation within parentheses: _"For now, you are weak. Use this weapon and grow stronger or I'll arrest you)_

"Alaude's handcuffs." Hibari was suddenly holding a pair of shiny metal handcuffs. He looked down at them with distaste, raising his tonfa just in time to block another barrage of scalpels. He turned his steel-like eyes back to Matt before flinging the handcuffs at the scientist and pinning his arms behind his backs.

"What the-?!" Matt cried. Suddenly, his body was completely wrapped in handcuffs of varying sizes. Without being able to use his lightning flames, the scalpels clattered harmlessly to the ground. "How?" he asked, looking up to see Tsuna and Hibari approaching him.

"Herbivore, you will be bitten to death," Hibari muttered. Suddenly, a giant tear in space appeared next to Matt and a blonde 10 year old kid stepped out.

"Haha!" the kid laughed. "Matt got his butt kicked!"

"Shut up, Luke," Matt warned. "Do you want to end up as my next experiment?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting so mean! I don't want to be here anyways. Boss made me come save you." Luke turned to face Hibari and Tsuna. Both were confused, but Hibari never let that show on his face.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled. "There are too many herbivores disturbing the peace today."

Luke stuck out his tongue. "I'd like to see you try!" he pulled out a deck of Pokemon cards. "Horsea! Smokescreen!" he yelled. A blue creature resembling a sea horse appeared and shot a cloudy black gas into the air.

Hibari gritted his teeth as he swung forward with his tonfas, only to hit open air. Once the smoke cleared, Matt and Luke were gone. Tsuna extinguished his dying will flames and nervously glanced at Hibari, whose expression was that of absolute loathing.

'There's no way I'll convince him to be my guardian now,' Tsuna thought. 'Heck, there's probably no way I'm walking out of the school gates alive. Hibari looks ready to kill.'

Suddenly, "Ciaossu." Hibari turned back to the trees to see Reborn was still there observing the new development. "We have an offer for you Hibari." Said prefect inclined his head to show he was listening.

"I don't usually listen to others, but I will make an exception for an omnivore."

Reborn hopped out of the tree to land squarely on Tsuna's head, knocking Tsuna to the ground in the process. "We'd like you to help us confront the Sfida family." Hibari appeared interested, but not convince of why he should help. Reborn continued. "You would be able to fight many more, and most likely much stronger, opponents should you choose to fight alongside us. Also, you would be taking down a crime family that has recently been disturbing the peace in Italy."

Hibari considered Reborn's proposal. "I will help you confront the rule breaking herbivores, but by no means will I crowd with you otherwise," Hibari finally stated.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Reborn smirked. Hibari nodded and was gone with a swish of his coat.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he called over his shoulder, making Tsuna flinch. "We'll fight again…omnivore."

Reborn smirked. "You just got your cloud guardian Tsuna."

"I guess-" Tsuna was cut off suddenly as a green Leon gun was shoved in his face. "What the heck Reborn?!"

"You missed your evening jog with Ryohei, Dame-Tsuna. To make up for it, you will sprint all the way home."

"You Spartan tutor!" Tsuna yelled dodging bullets and running towards his house.

"You're not going fast enough," Reborn stated. "I said to sprint."

**A/N: Hey guys... *dodges brick* it's been a while, huh? *is pelted with rotten tomato* I'm sorry, okay? I am so, so, so very sorry! *cries* I've just been doing a lot of stuff and... and... okay, I suck. I know. *sniff* I'm a horrible person.**

**So that's Matt's chapter. I just have to get the Sfida Sun, Cloud and Sky Guardians introduced, but that probably won't happen until the invasion. What's the invasion? I'm not doing spoilers~**

**Anyways, please review! Please? That'd be awesome :D**


	19. Chapter 19: The Varia Standard

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters except my OCs.**

Chapter 19: The Varia Standard

~~~~~Back to the Sketchy room~~~~~

A man sighed as he rubbed his temples. His eyes remained closed so he wouldn't have to look at the people who failed him repeatedly.

"You lost," he stated.

"Well…" Matt trailed off, unable to argue. "Yeah."

"They aren't going to take us seriously now. We've lost to them too many times," the man gritted his teeth.

"But we would be able to beat them if we didn't have those stupid limiters~" Matt argued.

"You know the rules," the man growled. "No removing the limiters unless you are in a containment room."

"Fine," Matt pouted. "But when they kick our butts from here into next week, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Just… go back to your lab until told otherwise," The man said wearily.

Matt gave him a mock salute. "Yes, sir!"

~~~~~Where Tsuna and his guardians are~~~~~

Shouichi was two inches from his computer monitor and muttered quickly under his breath. The Vongola behind him (minus Hibari who refused to crowd with them) stared at the genius with varying degrees of awe. Ten minutes ago, they had arrived at the Vongola Research Lab to try and track down the location of the Sfida base.

So far, they'd narrowed down the search to somewhere in the western region, most likely in America. They were confused as to why a mafia group would choose to have their base of operations so far away from the other families, but the Sfida had proved continuously to be a very unconventional group.

"Got it!" Shouichi announced triumphantly, pointing at his monitor. "The base is in America, the state of California to be exact." The computer screen showed a bright, blinking red dot hovering over a map of America.

"Now we can go have a match TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, thrusting his fists in the air.

Gokudera scowled at the volume. "Keep it down, stupid turf top!"

Ryohei glared at him, "What was that, octopus head?"

"Hey, calm down guys!" Yamamoto said, cheerfully trying to break them apart. Tsuna sweatdropped at the scene while Mukuro started laughing. Chrome stared at them worriedly, but remained on the sidelines.

Suddenly, Tsuna was kicked in the head by Reborn, knocking him to the floor. "Ow!"

"Get up, Dame-Tsuna. You have to leave for America as soon as possible. We cannot let this upstart family continue to make a fool out of the Vongola."

Tsuna sat up, rubbing his head. "Reborn, we aren't strong enough to beat them, not even with Hibari! It takes two people at full strength just to deal with one of them! Hiiiiee!" The last part was due to the fact that Tsuna was forced to dodge Reborn's 100 lb. hammer.

"Stop whining. I've realized that you all are not as strong as I hoped, so we're going to do some extensive training with another group the Vongola is allied with. You will train for one week, no more. Any longer and the Vongola name will be irreversibly tarnished." A smile suddenly stretched across the Arcobaleno's face.

'That can't be good,' All the guardians thought at once.

"Kufufu… and might I inquire who this group is?" Mukuro asked.

"It is none other than the Varia."

~~~~~Varia Castle~~~~~

"VOOOOOIIIII! What is the meaning of this?!" Squalo roared as Tsuna and his guardians approached the castle.

"He's louder than the turf top," Gokudera snarled under his breath.  
"Ciaossu," Reborn addressed the loudmouthed Varia officer. "This is the Vongola tenth generation in training."

"Looks pretty weak to me," Squalo scoffed down at the group.

"Are you calling the Tenth weak?! I'll blow you up!"

"Kufufu… me? Weak? How about I show you the six paths of hell…"

"Lambo-sama is not weak!"

"Shut up," Reborn said coldly. Immediately, they all closed their mouths, though Mukuro still had that arrogant grin on his face. Reborn rolled his eyes and walked up to Squalo. "I need you to train these weaklings for a week."

"And why should we help these brats?"

"Because they're going to fight the Sfida," Reborn stated. Squalo froze, eyes widening.

"That stupid family that wiped out the ninth generation?" Squalo gave the guardians another once over. "They'll be killed in ten minutes. And I'm being generous."

"That's why they need training."

"Why don't you just send the brats to some other family? I'm sure they'd be more willing to help," Squalo frowned.

Reborn sighed. "All our allies are being attacked right now. With the Vongola unable to aid them, they are significantly weakened. The Cavallone family has been fighting off attacks left and right and the Shimon have gone into hiding as well. All the other families are too weak to train the guardians."

Squalo considered this. "Well, I'll agree to this, but I don't know about the others. You might convince Viper if you pay him and Bel might do it if he finds it amusing. Lussuria would do it if he likes who the Sun guardian is, but you can't get Levi to do it unless the Boss is convinced. Also, we don't have a Cloud guardian."

"I am aware of the situation. The Vongola Cloud guardian has decided to train on his own." Squalo raised an eyebrow at this, but let them in.

"Just don't touch anything, damn brats." The Vongola followed him through the mansion. The hallways seemed endless, twisting and branching off so many times. Tsuna felt like he'd get lost in there. "Brats!" Squalo snapped suddenly, causing them to halt. "Duck, if you value your necks." Squalo dropped to his knees, causing the others to hurriedly do the same.

A whooshing sound signaled that something just flew over their heads. A sharp clanking sound was made when the object hit the stone wall behind them. Squalo immediately was on his feet. "VOOOOIIII!" he yelled in outrage. "What's the big idea?!" The guardians got to their feet warily, eyes darting around for the attacker. Gokudera picked up the object that sailed over their heads.

"Knives on a string?"

"Ushishishi." The guardian's heads snapped around, trying to locate the laugh. They saw no sign of the attacker. Squalo rolled his eyes and extended his sword.

"Come out, knife brat, before I slice you in two!"

"That's no way to talk to a prince~" the sing-song voice replied. "By the way, who are those brats with you?"

"None of your damn business, Bel," Squalo growled. "Well, at least not yet. I have to take them to see the damn boss."

"Ushishishi~ That sounds entertaining. The prince has decided to accompany you," the voice replied.

"Fricking perfect," Squalo muttered, sheathing his sword back in his sleeve. Suddenly, a figure dropped out of the shadows. "Brats, this is Bel. Bel, these are Vongola tenth generation brats."

"Pleased to meet you~" Bel said, a wide smile apparent on his face. The guardians didn't know what to make of him, especially because his slasher smile contrasted the delicate tiara on his head. "I'm a prince, you know," he said, ignoring their questioning looks.

Squalo smirked. "They're confused by your girly tiara."

"It's not girly!" Bel snarled, throwing something at Squalo, who simply tilted his head to the side. A knife clanged off the stone wall behind him.

"VOOOIII! Stop throwing knives, you damn prince!" He advanced on Bel and picked the blonde up by the back of his shirt. "I'll cut you to pieces."

"Ushishishi~ I'd like to see you try," Bel replied. Squalo rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this. Get a move on, damn brats." He dropped Bel unceremoniously and continued walking down the halls. The guardians just stood rooted to the spot in shock of all the events that had just occurred. The prince dusted himself off and started walking after Squalo.

"Come on, peasants~" he grinned.

"Are you calling Tenth a peasant?" Gokudera yelled.

"And what if I am, peasant?"

"Why you…!"

"Woah, fireworks!"

"Hiiiee! Gokudera, no dynamite!" And that's pretty much what the rest of the walk to the Boss' chambers was like.

Squalo stood impatiently outside the door. "Voooiii. Took you long enough, brats. This is our boss, so show some respect." He swung the door open, only for a wine glass to come flying out and smash against his head. "What was that for, you damn boss?!" he yelled.

"Shut up, trash," a deep voice replied. The door swung open wider to reveal the boss of the Varia, who was sitting behind a huge desk. All the guardians shifted nervously (though Mukuro would never admit it) as the boss glared at him.

Squalo growled at the shards of glass on the carpet and went to address the guardians. "This is our boss, Xanxus." He turned to the man behind the desk. "This is the tenth generation brats. We have to train them."

Xanxus shot him a withering glare and Squalo, to his credit, didn't even flinch. "I don't have to do anything, trash," he said threateningly.

"We have orders," Squalo snarled back.

"Ushishishi~ It's true~" Bel chimed in. All the guardians jumped, having forgotten that the blonde was there.

Xanxus snarled and pulled his X guns out. "Get out of my office, scum." All the guardians who had common sense (read: not Mukuro) edged towards the door.

Squalo sighed. "Boss, I don't really want to do this either, but unless we want Reborn and some of the other Arcobaleno to have a 'chat' with us, we have to train these brats for a week." Xanxus considered this.

"One week. Then I never want to see their faces again." He whirled on Tsuna. "Are we clear, trash?" Tsuna squeaked out a yes. Xanxus grinned evilly. "Let's begin."

Large crashing sounds and flames of wrath were shot all over the castle. Far away, Lussuria glanced up from his fashion magazine and Levi stopped tinkering with his umbrellas.

"Oh myyyy~ The boss seems to have found a new toy!" he squealed. "We should go investigate~" he dropped his magazine on the table and started down the halls.

"The Boss might need help," Levi stated, closing his umbrella and strapping it to his back before following the Varia sun guardian.

Viper floated after them. "Mou~ I better get paid for this."

~~~~~Mafia Land~~~~~

"Why didn't you train the kids yourself, kora?" Colonello asked, shooting another can off the fence.

"They needed to work with their flames. I would only be able to help that boxer," Reborn replied. Another can flew off the fence post.

"That's true." BANG!

Reborn suddenly set down his rifle. "I'm thirsty. Get me a drink, lackey."

"I'm not a lackey, Reborn!" Skull whined, setting the can back up on the fence post. He flinched involuntarily as the Rain Arcoableno shot it off again.

Reborn aimed his rifle at the stuntman, a glint in his eye. "What was that?"

"You wanted and espresso, right?" Skull stuttered, hurrying off.

"Get me a sports drink, kora!" Colonello yelled at the Cloud Arcobaleno's retreating back.

"They're so mean!" Skull whined, waiting to pay for drinks.

**A/N: Hey... guess what? I'm not dead! *dodges brick* okay, okay... I haven't updated in a while. You see, I've been trying to update, but I'd always run into writer's block or I'd have a buttload of homework or an event or something.**

**Anyways, this chapter was really hard for me to write, mainly because I was trying to avoid using the f-word. Do you know how hard it is to write for the Varia and not have them spewing the f-word every 10 seconds? That's why they're so OOC. I'm sorry that Squalo and Xanxus aren't very in character this chapter... Don't hurt me.**

**Anyways, please review! Pretty please?**


End file.
